


Prisonnier

by djino04



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Siblings
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djino04/pseuds/djino04
Summary: Et si Klaus n'avait jamais eu la chance de grandir avec ses frères et soeurs et que Mikael l'avait éloigné d'eux dès sa naissance ?





	1. Chapter 1

**POV Elijah**

Je suis assis dans la cabane avec mes frères et soeurs. Cela fait presque une semaine que Henrik est mort. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'il s'est passé. Un homme du village a ramené son corps, totalement déchiqueté par les loups. Ce souvenir va me hanter pendant des années, devrais-je dire pendant des siècles. En effet, peu de temps après cet événement, notre mère a effectué un sortilège pour nous rendre immortels. Et voilà, comment nous sommes devenus des monstres assoiffés de sang… Nous voilà donc essayant de lutter contre cette envie de plus en plus forte.

Je lève mon regard et je laisse mes yeux se poser sur les membres de ma famille. Tout d'abord, je vois Rebekah, ma petite soeur douce, toujours souriante. Et pourtant, hier elle a tué 5 hommes de notre village. Ensuite, il y a Kol, toujours rieur et espiègle. Mais il est celui qui a le moins de contrôle de cette soif. Il a massacré une vingtaine d'humains juste pour le plaisir. Et enfin, il y a Finn, mon grand frère. Il s'occupe de Rebekah et Kol comme il peut, essayant de les aider alors qu'il est aussi perdu que nous. Je soupire à nouveau, il ne reste que nous quatre. Henrik laisse un immense vide dans nos vies.

Soudain, j'entends un cri dehors. Je sors alors que j'entends Finn ordonner aux plus jeunes de rester avec lui, en sécurité et loin de la tentation. Mes nouveaux sens me permettent de repérer une source importante de sang et je me dirige alors vers elle. Je me fige en voyant ma mère, allongée par terre et mon père s'éloigner au loin, un poignard recouvert de sang. Je cours vers Esther, voulant l'aider. Elle paraît si pâle, dans cette forêt si verte et entourée de ce liquide rouge. Je pose une main sur sa joue alors que je m'agenouille à ses côtés. Je l'appelle doucement puis de plus en plus fort.

"Mère… mère !"

Je la vois entrouvrir les yeux et je sais déjà qu'il est trop tard. Je vais perdre ma mère, comme mon petit frère il y a une semaine. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire alors que des larmes commencent à rouler sur mes joues, sachant que l'inévitable va se produire une fois encore. Elle commence à entrouvrir la bouche et je l'arrête :

"Non mère, gardez vos forces."

Elle pose une main couverte de sang sur ma joue et ne prend pas garde à mon conseil :

"Elijah, mon enfant, mon si bel enfant. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose."

Elle tousse et s'étouffe avec son propre sang. Je l'aide à se redresser légèrement et la maintient dans cette position le temps qu'elle se calme. Puis elle me sourit et continue comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle n'était pas en train de mourir de la main de son mari :

"J'ai… j'ai pêché par le passé Elijah. Tu as un autre frère, un petit frère dont le père n'est pas Mikael. J'ai aimé un autre homme, je l'ai vraiment aimé et Niklaus est né de cette amour. Mais son père était un loup-garou. Mikael a su la vérité dès la naissance de l'enfant. Il avait une marque, la marque de la meute. Alors ton père l'a amené loin de nous."

Je suis estomaqué par les paroles de ma mère et je peux voir au combien elle est touchée par ce qu'elle me raconte. Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'avoue cela maintenant. Mikael a certainement tué cet enfant, ce bâtard, ce loup-garou… Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un peu de dégoût au sujet de ce frère, de ce demi-frère. Mon père a toujours détesté cette espèce et je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi jusqu'à la semaine dernière, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux dévore mon frère, mon vrai frère ! Mère doit ressentir ma colère car elle continue :

"Elijah, ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît. Les loup-garous sont des humains, comme vous l'étiez. Ils ne sont pas dangereux, sauf à la pleine lune mais ils savent rester loin des hommes."

Apparemment pas assez loin. Mais je ne lui rétorque pas et je la questionne juste :

"Pourquoi me dire tout cela maintenant ?"

"Parce que ton frère est en vie Elijah. Mikael l'a amené au nord de la forêt. Il le détient prisonnier depuis toutes ces années. J'ai pensé que Niklaus était mort, mais je l'ai trouvé un jour, enfermé dans une petite cage. Il n'avait pas plus de 5 ans mais il était gravement blessé. Alors bien sûr, j'ai essayé de le sortir de là mais Mikael est arrivé et m'a découvert. Il m'a fait promettre de ne plus jamais y retourner autrement il s'en prendrait à vous. Alors je suis restée éloignée. Ton père était tout à fait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution."

Je hoche la tête et frissonne en pensant que notre père aurait pu nous tuer. Mais il a toujours été un homme cruel et violent. Mère a raison, il aurait pu le faire, sans le moindre remord. Sauf peut-être Rebekah, il a toujours eu un faible pour elle. Elle lui rappelle certainement Freya, notre soeur perdue. Mais je secoue la tête, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela. Je me reconcentre alors sur mère qui s'affaiblit de plus en plus :

"Pourquoi père s'en est-il pris à vous ?"

"Parce que j'ai utilisé le même sort sur lui que sur vous. Niklaus est aussi un vampire maintenant et Mikael n'a pas supporté cela et que je le fasse derrière son dos. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser un autre de mes enfants mourir. Et j'ai besoin de toi maintenant Elijah."

Elle prend une de mes mains dans la sienne :

"J'ai besoin que tu le retrouves et que tu t'occupes de lui. Avec tes frères et soeurs, vous êtes plus puissants que Mikael et vous pourrez protéger Niklaus. Il est seul depuis tellement longtemps. Il a aussi le droit de vivre avec sa famille. Je sais que Mikael vous a répété maintes et maintes fois que les loups sont dangereux mais n'oublie pas que c'est aussi ton frère. Promets le moi."

Malgré ma peur et mon appréhension, je sais que je ne peux pas refuser ça à ma mère, encore moins sur son lit de mort. Alors j'acquiesce :

"Je vous le promets mère."

Elle me sourit et murmure :

"Merci Elijah. Tiens prends ça."

Elle me tend une espèce de bague, une bague de jour certainement, ce qui nous permet de sortir même pendant la journée. Je la prends et la mets dans une de mes poches.

"Je l'ai faite pour Niklaus. Cette bague appartenait à son père et elle lui revient de droit. J'ai fais le même sortilège que sur les vôtres, comme ça il pourra sortir avec nous. Tu lui donneras quand tu le verras."

Elle me sourit, mais je la sens de plus en fatiguée. Sa respiration se calme et j'entends son coeur battre de plus en plus doucement. Et quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'éteint et part rejoindre Henrik. Je reste là, immobile pendant plusieurs heures, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle m'a dit, au fait que j'ai un autre frère, un petit frère qui a besoin de moi. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire moi. C'est Finn qui s'est occupé des plus jeunes, pas moi. Et comment avoir confiance en un loup ? Comment être sûr qu'il ne se retournera pas contre nous ? Comment va-t-il être ? Certainement sauvage s'il n'a vécu que dans une cage dans la forêt pendant des années. Pendant toutes mes réflexions, je joue avec la bague de ce loup, de Niklaus, de mon frère.

Finalement, je prends mon courage à deux mains et je ramène le corps de mère au village. Les cris et les pleurs de Rebekah me percent encore les oreilles, même après l'enterrement. Et j'attends que tout le monde soit profondément endormi avant de me diriger seul, vers le lieu indiqué par mère, ne sachant pas réellement ce que je vais y découvrir.

Je marche pendant ce qu'il me semble être des heures, avant que mes sens aiguisés repèrent une odeur de sang et de loup. Je dois sûrement être proche de Niklaus. Je ralentis, sans même m'en rendre compte alors que je fais le tour d'une butte. Et là apparaît, une cage toute petite. Un homme ne peut même pas y tenir debout. Mais j'en suis sûr, l'odeur vient de là. Il y a des traces de sang partout sur les barreaux et autour. Et cela sent fort le loup, mais je repère aussi une autre odeur récente, celle de mon père. Je suis arrivé trop tard !

Je ferme brièvement les yeux et murmure doucement :

"Je vous présente mes excuses mère, je n'ai pas réussi à tenir ma promesse."

Une fois les yeux de nouveau ouverts, mon regard se pose sur un morceau de bois. Je le prends et l'observe quelques instants. Il est sculpté et représente un petit cerf. Mon père n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça et je sais alors que cet objet appartient à Niklaus. Je le mets dans la poche, à côté de la bague et je me fais la promesse de lui rendre quand je l'aurai retrouvé.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Elijah**

Je suis debout, pratiquement immobile devant la fenêtre. Les seules parties de mon corps qui bougent sont mes doigts, alors qu'ils jouent avec la bague que mère m'a confiée pour que je te la donne. Cela fait plus de 1000 ans que je te cherche Niklaus, j'ai fait une centaine de fois le tour de la terre, essayant de trouver le moindre indice mais rien, nada. Personne n'a entendu parler de toi, aucune sorcière n'arrive à te localiser même pas Freya qui nous a rejoint depuis peu. Mais malgré ce qu'ils disent tous, malgré ce que pensent nos frères et soeurs, je sais que je te trouverai un jour. Ils ne cessent de répéter d'arrêter mes recherches, que mère divaguait certainement à cause de la perte de sang. Mais cette cage, elle ne l'a pas inventée et je n'ai pas inventé non plus ce sentiment qu'il manque quelqu'un à notre famille.

Le retour de Freya m'a redonné espoir. Tout d'abord parce que si elle a pu nous rejoindre, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas non plus. Puis aussi parce que c'est une puissante sorcière. Si quelqu'un peut te localiser, c'est bien elle. Mais toutes ses tentatives ont été vaines et j'ai l'impression qu'elle commence à me prendre pour un fou, comme le reste de la famille. Je hausse les épaules, ce n'est pas bien grave. De toutes façons, je passe que très peu de temps ici, toujours en vadrouille à droite ou à gauche pour essayer de tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à mère il y a bien longtemps. Et si tu savais comme je m'en veux, si seulement je n'avais pas attendu avant de suivre les indications qui menaient à toi. Tu aurais pu être à nos côtés depuis plus de 1000 ans, au lieu d'être je ne sais où, certainement aux mains de père.

J'entends du bruit en bas, des rires, des cris mais je ne descends pas les rejoindre. J'ai presque l'impression d'être un inconnu dans cette famille et c'est certainement de ma faute. Mais si un jour je te trouve Niklaus, cela aura valu le coup, enfin je l'espère. J'essaye souvent d'imaginer à quoi tu ressembles. Pour moi, tu es blond comme mère et mais tu as les yeux bleus comme Rebekah. Tu es grand mais un peu plus petit que moi, tu as les cheveux légèrement frisés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'arrive clairement à dessiner tes traits quand je ferme les yeux alors que je ne t'ai jamais vu. Sûrement un coup de mon imagination car tu es mon compagnon le plus fidèle depuis l'aveu de notre mère. Je pense à toi très souvent.

Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte de te rencontrer même si j'appréhende aussi. Déjà, je ne sais pas dans quel état tu vas être, je me doute bien que tu es prisonnier quelque part. Autrement, on aurait entendu parler d'un autre vampire plus fort que la normale, pouvant hypnotiser les autres : un originel. Et puis, d'après les dires de mère, tu es aussi un loup-garou. Je ne peux pas dire que j'apprécie trop cette espèce, plus ils sont loin de moi, mieux c'est. J'ai subi quelques attaques par le passé et elles m'ont laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Et c'est aussi ces bêtes qui ont tué notre petit frère, Henrik… Mais toi, j'espère que tu seras différent.

Bref, passons. On verra bien ce qu'il se passera quand nous nous verrons. J'espère que ce sera bientôt. Si je suis revenu, c'est parce que Kol a trouvé une piste menant à notre père. Nous voulons l'attaquer avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à nous. Et j'ai un petit espoir de te trouver à ce moment là, même si je ne le dirai pas aux autres.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et Rebekah entrer dans la pièce. Je me tourne vers elle et nous échangeons un léger sourire. C'est la personne de qui je suis le plus proche dans cette famille et c'est grâce à elle si je reviens de temps en temps. Si elle n'était pas là, il y aurait bien longtemps que je serais parti et ça sans me retourner. Sa voix aiguë et pleine d'enthousiasme brise le silence de la pièce :

"Viens, Freya a réussi à le localiser."

Elle a l'air tellement enthousiasme, alors que nous allons affronter le pire monstre que nous connaissons, celui qui nous hante depuis plus de 1000 ans. Rebekah a été brisée lorsqu'il s'est soudainement retourné contre nous après nos transformations, encore plus quand elle a su que c'était lui qui avait tué mère. Le vampirisme amplifie nos émotions et cette haine à notre égard devait être présente depuis des années, depuis la découverte que mère l'avait trompé. Il s'est mis alors à se méfier, se demandant si nous étions bien de lui et si toi tu étais l'unique fruit du péché. Elle lui a juré que tout le reste de la fratrie était de lui mais père ne l'a plus jamais cru après cela.

Je la suis dans le salon où tout le monde est rassemblé autour d'une carte posée sur la table. Un cercle rouge entoure un bâtiment isolé au milieu d'une forêt. Finn est en train d'exposer son plan quand nous entrons dans la pièce. Il s'arrête et Kol rompt le silence, moqueur :

"Peut-être que tu trouveras ton Niklaus là-bas Elijah."

Je ne réponds rien, trop habitué aux âneries et aux moqueries de Kol. De tous, c'est celui qui croit le moins à ton existence et j'ai cessé de me battre avec lui. C'est un enfant qui ne grandira jamais… Rebekah pose une main sur mon épaule, comme pour m'apaiser avant que nous nous approchions de la carte. Il nous faut environ une heure pour mettre au point une stratégie. Tout d'abord, Freya lancera un sort pour vérifier qu'aucun sortilège ne protège le bâtiment et ensuite elle en fera un autre pour empêcher père de sortir de la zone. Puis, nous nous lancerons tous à l'assaut, prenant des entrées différentes et espérant nous débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de ce monstre. Même si je ne le dis pas, j'espère que Kol a raison et que je te trouverai là-bas. Mais d'un côté, je préférerais que tu n'y sois pas car cela voudrait dire que tu n'as pas passé 1000 ans prisonnier aux mains de père à subir je ne sais quoi.

Mais il ne faut pas que je pense à ça maintenant, je me force à me reconcentrer sur la mise en place de notre plan. Et une fois qu'il est bien établi, nous montons tous nous coucher. Il faut que nous soyons en forme pour affronter notre père cette nuit. A peine une demi-heure après m'être allongé dans mon lit, Rebekah me rejoint car elle n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, tout comme moi. Elle vient s'installer contre moi et nous parlons calmement, attendant l'heure du départ. Elle m'explique tout ce qu'elle a fait ces derniers mois, ses différentes emplettes, ses rencontres, qui se sont toutes soldées par un échec. Elle me pose aussi des questions, mais j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer sur notre discussion. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilent, je me sens de plus en plus inquiet à l'idée d'affronter père. J'essaye de me rassurer et de me dire que nous sommes plus nombreux et organisés que lui. Mais il a toujours été imprévisible et il connaît mieux le terrain que nous. Rebekah voit bien cela car elle essaye de me changer les idées, même si elle n'y arrive pas totalement, elle est d'une grande aide.

Finalement c'est l'heure du départ et nous nous préparons rapidement à partir. Nous ne prenons pas d'armes, à part le pieu de chêne blanc. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'autres choses. Le trajet en voiture me paraît extrêmement long, tandis que le silence est pesant dans l'habitacle, chacun est perdu dans ses pensées et est concentré sur son objectif. Je suis soulagé lorsque nous atteignons enfin la bordure des bois. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre alors que nous avançons à pied vers le bâtiment. Malgré que dix siècles soient passés, mon père me fait toujours aussi peur même si je ne l'avouerai jamais. Déjà humain, il était capable des pires atrocités, il n'y a qu'à voir ce qu'il t'a fait subir Niklaus. Alors en vampire… J'ai vu quelques restes de son passage au fil des années et je sens mon estomac se tordre à la pensée des villages décimés, des corps à peine reconnaissables… Et tout cela, juste pour nous retrouver.

Lorsque nous voyons enfin la bâtisse, je me poste près de Freya, surveillant ses arrières tandis qu'elle jette le premier sort. Après quelques minutes, elle nous confirme qu'il n'y a aucun sortilège qui protège le bâtiment en lui-même, juste un sur une salle en particulier. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut se trouver là-bas. Peut-être la chambre de Mikael qu'il a sécurisée pour pouvoir dormir ? Quelques secondes plus tard, elle nous révèle qu'elle ne sent la présence que de deux personnes et je soupire un peu de soulagement. S'il n'y a que notre père et quelqu'un d'autre à affronter, cela sera plus facile. Et finalement elle met en place son dernier sort pour empêcher père de s'enfuir.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon instinct me pousse à aller voir ce qu'il y a dans cette salle protégée, comme si je savais que quelque chose d'important s'y trouvait. J'en fais part au reste de la fratrie :

"Je vais aller voir dans la salle protégée, il y a peut-être une arme ou quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à nous débarrasser définitivement de père."

Finn, qui est celui qui donne les ordres, comme toujours depuis 1000 ans prend la parole à son tour :

"Prends Freya avec toi alors."

J'avais craint qu'il me dise de ne pas le faire. Mais il sait de toutes façons que je ne l'aurais certainement pas écouté. Il a beau jouer au chef avec le reste de la famille, il n'a jamais pu me faire obéir… Je fais un petit sourire à Freya alors que nous entrons discrètement par la porte la plus proche de la salle en question. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends le bruit de combat au loin et je suppose que mes frères et soeurs ont trouvé Mikael. Une part de moi a envie d'aller les retrouver pour leur prêter main forte, tandis que l'autre veut continuer à avancer vers cette salle. Je peux voir que Freya a le même dilemme que moi :

"Vas les rejoindre si tu veux, je vais juste jeter un coup d'oeil à cette salle et je te suis."

Freya dépose un rapide baiser sur ma joue avant de murmurer :

"Fais attention à toi Elijah."

Puis elle part en courant vers la source du bruit. Je continue à avancer rapidement vers la pièce, mais je ralentis à chacun de mes pas. Mon coeur bat de plus en plus fort, alors que je m'arrête devant la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière ?


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Elijah**

J'ouvre la porte doucement et j'entre dans la pièce sombre, très sombre. Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que mes yeux vampiriques s'habituent au manque de lumière. La pièce n'est pas grande et semble déserte, sauf pour une masse noire dans un coin. Mon ouïe fine me dit que c'est vivant car j'entends un battement de coeur assez rapide. Je m'approche doucement, essayant de mieux distinguer cette forme. Je ne suis qu'à moins d'un mètre du mur quand je me heurte à une espèce de barrière invisible, certainement le sort que Freya a repéré.

J'essaye de faire le tour de la prison magique lorsque je vois la masse bouger un peu et je distingue à présent un humain. Sous ce nouvel angle, j'aperçois des cheveux blonds, ainsi que des jambes remontées vers la poitrine et des bras entourant les genoux. Je sens mon coeur commencer à battre plus rapidement, est-ce possible que ce soit lui ? Est-ce-que c'est Niklaus qui se trouve juste devant moi ? Je m'agenouille devant la barrière et je l'appelle doucement :

"Niklaus ?"

L'homme tremble légèrement, mais je n'obtiens pas d'autres réponses de sa part. Je me retrouve à l'observer, essayant de distinguer ses traits. Il y a une petite voix au fond de moi qui me dit que c'est lui, que j'ai enfin trouvé le frère dont ma mère parlé il y a plus de 1000 ans. Mais ma raison me rappelle aussi que je dois rester méfiant, que ce n'est peut-être pas lui. Et que même si c'est mon frère, il ne me connaît pas, il ne nous connaît pas… Il pourrait s'attaquer à nous, blesser l'un d'entre nous ou même tuer Freya…

"Elijah ?"

Je sursaute en entendant mon nom et je me retourne pour voir Freya entrer dans la pièce. Elle a l'air fatigué mais en vie. Pendant plusieurs minutes, j'ai oublié à quel point cet endroit était dangereux et que nous étions là pour tuer notre père. D'ailleurs Kol me le rappelle en entrant dans la pièce et criant à moitié :

"Merci Elijah pour ton aide !"

"Chuuuttt."

Je fais signe vers l'homme qui s'est un peu plus recroquevillé sur lui aux cris de mon petit frère. Mais mon regard reste sur les autres membres de ma famille qui entrent les uns après les autres dans la salle. Ils ont l'air tous relativement en forme, à part un bobo ou deux qui commencent déjà à guérir. Mais comme d'habitude, certaines personnes comme ma soeur, ne peuvent pas entrer quelque part sans se faire remarquer :

"Pouah, ça pue le loup ici !"

Kol rit doucement :

"J'allais justement le dire."

J'essaye d'ignorer leurs remarques et les questionne :

"Vous l'avez eu ?"

J'ai le droit à un hochement de tête collectif en réponse, sauf pour Kol qui adore parler :

"Oui, notre père ne pourra plus jamais nous pourrir l'existence."

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, c'est une bonne chose de faite. Nous n'aurons plus jamais à fuir… Je pense qu'il va nous falloir longtemps pour en prendre réellement conscience et l'apprécier. Rebekah me sort de mes pensées en posant une main sur mon épaule et en murmurant :

"C'est lui ?"

"Oui, je pense que c'est lui."

Aucun de nous n'a besoin de dire verbalement qui est ce 'lui'. Rebekah est la seule qui a cru en moi, en mon histoire pendant 1000 ans. Elle a même fait plus que ça, elle m'a aidé à le chercher. Bon, elle a rapidement abandonné car la patience n'a jamais été son fort mais elle a continué à me soutenir.

Les autres membres de la famille s'approchent, certainement curieux mais je peux voir que ça inquiète l'homme enfermé dans cette cage magique. Sa respiration et ses battements de coeur s'accélèrent. Mais personne n'a l'air de s'en soucier alors qu'il est observé comme une bête de foire pendant plusieurs minutes. Je suppose qu'ils se demandent, comme moi, si c'est vraiment notre frère.

Je me retourne vers ma soeur aînée :

"Dis moi Freya, tu pourrais essayer de briser le sort ?"

Avant même qu'elle puisse répondre, Kol nous interrompt :

"Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de laisser un loup en liberté avec des vampires ? A la seconde où il sera libre, il s'attaquera à nous !"

Kol, comme la plupart des vampires, voit les loups comme leurs ennemis et des bêtes assoiffés de violence et de sang. Il n'arrive pas à distinguer l'humain dans cet être. Père a enfoncé ça dans sa tête dès son plus jeune âge et ça a fonctionné…Par contre, à ma plus grande joie Rebekah n'a pas cru en ses bobards. Ma petite soeur est tellement naïve et innocente parfois. Mais je suis content de son intervention :

"Kol, il est sous sa forme humaine, il ne peut pas nous faire de mal. Et puis, tu ne crois pas qu'on aura l'avantage sur lui. Un loup contre quatre vampires originaux et une sorcière… Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il perde face à nous."

"Sauf si père a fait des expériences étranges sur lui. Mais allez-y, libérez le donc mais débrouillez-vous seuls, moi je rentre au manoir."

Et en effet, Kol part. Je vois Freya se tourner vers Finn, lui demandant son aval. Parfois, ça m'énerve de voir mes frères et soeurs suspendus à ses lèvres et lui demandant l'autorisation pour telle ou telle chose. Nous avons 1000 ans bon sang, nous sommes tous indépendants… Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui pour gérer nos vies ! Enfin c'est mon avis, pas celui de Freya… Surtout que Finn est assez coincé et vieux jeu… Mais pour une fois, il me surprend en donnant l'autorisation à notre soeur aîné de faire son sort.

Nous nous éloignons tous de la prison magique alors que Freya commence à murmurer des paroles en latin. Je peux voir Niklaus, trembler dans son coin, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'il se passe. Ce manège dure plusieurs minutes, puis notre soeur baisse les mains et se tournent vers nous en murmurant :

"C'est bon."

Je sens alors tous les regards posés sur moi mais je me trouve incapable de bouger ou de faire le moindre geste. Tout à coup, je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai rêvé tellement de fois de ce moment, je m'y suis préparé mais pourtant là, je suis juste perdu. J'ai peur de mal faire, j'ai peur de gâcher ce premier instant, je suis juste paralysé...

Rebekah me fait un petit sourire rassurant, alors qu'elle s'approche doucement de notre demi-frère. Elle avance prudemment, prête à reculer au moindre geste brusque de Niklaus mais lui a juste l'air effrayé. Il reste blotti dans le coin, immobile, le visage caché. Je l'entends légèrement gémir et je serre les poings, me demandant ce que notre père a pu lui faire pour qu'il réagisse ainsi. Des souvenirs m'envahissent et me rappellent à quel point Mikael pouvait être cruel, surtout avec les loups...

Je vois Rebekah s'agenouiller doucement, laissant un espace minime entre eux. Elle avance doucement sa main vers lui, avant de nous regarder. Je lui fais un signe de la tête, l'encourageant à continuer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis persuadé que Niklaus ne lui fera pas de mal. Elle pose une main sur ses cheveux et murmure doucement :

"Bonjour Niklaus."

Et là, j'attends sa réponse. Je sens mon coeur qui bat plus rapidement, craignant en fait que cet homme ne soit pas mon petit frère, craignant que l'emplacement de Niklaus ait disparu en même temps que notre père. C'est la première fois que je pense réellement l'avoir retrouvé mais il reste un doute. Mon coeur se briserait si ce n'était pas notre demi frère.

Je vois l'homme tourner lentement la tête vers nous et j'aperçois deux yeux bleus se poser sur Rebekah. Ce sont exactement les mêmes que dans mon imagination. Mes derniers doutes s'envolent, c'est bien lui, c'est bien mon petit frère qui est là, avec nous maintenant.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Rebekah**

Je vois bien qu'Elijah est incapable de bouger et de s'avancer vers Niklaus. Je pensais qu'il serait très heureux, euphorique de cette nouvelle mais il a l'air simplement terrorisé. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je ne m'attendais pas à le trouver dans cet état. Je ne m'attendais pas à le trouver tout court d'ailleurs. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était encore en vie, mais j'ai continué à soutenir Elijah dans ses recherches, en espérant me tromper. Et il s'avère aujourd'hui qu'il avait raison et moi tort.

Je m'approche de Niklaus, doucement, appréhendant tout de même ses réactions. C'est un inconnu pour nous, nous sommes des inconnus pour lui, certainement des dangers potentiels même. Parce que je ne sais pas ce que notre père lui a fait, mais ça ne peut être que mauvais. Je m'agenouille prudemment, luttant contre mon instinct de fuir ou d'attaquer cet homme qui sent si fort le loup. Je commence à tendre ma main vers lui mais je jette un coup d'oeil à Elijah, lui demandant silencieusement son avis. Est-ce-que je dois le toucher ? Est-ce-que je dois aller jusqu'au bout ? Est-ce-que je peux lui faire confiance ? Je sais, c'est bête, il ne connaît pas plus Niklaus que moi. Mais sa réponse positive m'encourage à continuer et je dépose une main dans ses cheveux et je murmure doucement :

"Bonjour Niklaus."

Il ne répond rien, en tout cas rien verbalement mais il relève doucement la tête vers moi. Il n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux mais il m'observe. Je le sens trembler doucement et je sens mon coeur se serrer. Il appréhende sans doute ce que nous allons lui faire. Il ne sait pas qui nous sommes, il ne sait pas pourquoi nous sommes là, il ne sait pas qu'il est en sécurité à présent. Je prends sa main doucement dans la mienne :

"Tu es en sécurité Niklaus."

Encore une fois, je n'ai aucune réaction verbale de sa part. Il reste dans son coin, tremblant de plus en plus. Je libère sa main, comprenant que c'est une source de stress pour lui. Puis je me retourne vers mes frères et soeurs aînés, les interrogeant du regard, ne sachant pas comment continuer et que faire avec Niklaus. Freya me fait un signe de tête vers la porte et parle doucement :

"Il faut que nous y allions. Nous ne savons pas si père n'avait pas des alliés. Ils pourraient débarquer d'une minute à l'autre."

Ces alliés en question ne me font pas peur. Nous sommes des vampires originaux, ils ne peuvent pas nous faire de mal. Mais il faut mieux sortir Niklaus de là et sans bagarre de préférence. Je tourne mon attention sur lui et murmure :

"Viens Niklaus, nous allons te sortir de là."

Je ne vois aucune réaction m'indiquant qu'il m'ait comprise ou même entendue. Je trouve cela étrange. J'aurais passé ma vie enfermée, je sauterais sur l'occasion de sortir. Enfin je suppose… J'appréhendrais sûrement l'inconnu aussi. Et il n'a aucune raison de croire en mes paroles. Il pense peut-être qu'il va quitter un enfer pour entrer dans un nouveau. Il n'a connu rien d'autres pendant toute sa vie.

Je me reconcentre alors sur lui et pendant plusieurs minutes, j'essaye de l'amadouer. Je lui promets qu'il n'a plus rien à craindre. Je lui explique que père est mort, que nous sommes ses frères et soeurs et que jamais nous ne lui ferons de mal. Mais j'ai l'impression de l'effrayer plus qu'autre chose. Alors je finis par abandonner, je me lève et me dirige vers les autres. Nous sortons tous dans le couloir pour pouvoir parler, tandis que je vois Elijah rester dans l'embrasure de la porte afin d'observer Niklaus et de participer à la conversation en même temps. Il ne faut que quelques secondes avant que Finn propose la première idée :

"On pourrait lui briser la nuque."

La réaction d'Elijah n'attend pas :

"Ca va pas non ! On ne sait même pas ce que père lui a fait. Tu imagines si on lui brise la nuque et qu'il ne se réveille jamais ?!"

Finn a l'audace de hausser les épaules et de répondre :

"On ne le connaît même pas, ça ne ferait pas une grande différence !"

Je peux immédiatement voir Elijah perdre le contrôle. Son visage change, les veines apparaissent sous ses yeux rouges alors qu'il fonce sur Finn en hurlant :

"C'est notre frère !"

Avant que Finn ou moi ayons le temps de réagir, Freya lève la main et Elijah est immédiatement épinglé contre un mur. Il est incapable de bouger alors que je le vois lutter contre le sort. Notre soeur aînée se met entre nos deux frères et parle doucement :

"Personne ne va blesser personne. Je vais simplement mettre un sort d'immobilité sur lui, ainsi qu'un sort d'endormissement. On pourra alors le transporter jusqu'au manoir et on verra ce qu'on fait à ce moment là. Ca va à tout le monde ?"

Tout le monde hoche la tête et Freya libère Elijah. Elle reste sur ses gardes pendant plusieurs secondes au cas où il se déchaîne à nouveau tandis que je m'approche de mon frère. Je me mets face à lui et lui sourit :

"Ne t'inquiète pas Lijah, personne ne lui fera plus de mal. On va tous veiller à ça, d'accord ?"

Je le vois hocher la tête mais je sais que sa colère bout toujours en lui. Je peux le voir à la façon dont il se tient, à la crispation de ses mains, à la rigidité de sa machoire et de ses épaules. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et murmure doucement pour que lui seul puisse entendre :

"Tu devrais te détendre un peu avant d'aller le voir, autrement tu risques de l'effrayer."

Sans attendre sa réponse, je rentre dans la pièce avec Freya. Je reste un peu à distance tandis qu'elle s'approche de Niklaus. Comme moi auparavant, elle s'agenouille devant lui et lui explique doucement :

"Bonjour Niklaus, je suis Freya, ta soeur aînée. Nous allons te sortir de là, d'accord ? Mais pour ça, il faut que je t'endorme. Ca ne va pas te faire de mal, promis. Tu vas juste te sentir très fatigué et dans quelques secondes, tu dormiras."

Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard Niklaus est endormi. Elle pose un autre sort sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger si jamais il se réveille. Puis elle se redresse et me regarde :

"Il faut le porter jusqu'à la voiture."

La voix grave d'Elijah m'empêche d'avancer :

"Je vais le faire."

Je suis surprise de sa proposition alors qu'il ne voulait même pas l'approcher quand il était réveillé. Mais là, il vient près de lui, sans aucune hésitation et s'agenouille. Il l'observe doucement et pose une main sur ses joues en souriant. De là où je suis, je peux apercevoir les yeux de mon frère briller, montrant à quel point il est ému. Puis il prend délicatement Niklaus dans ses bras et le porte comme si c'était la chose la plus fragile au monde. Je peux le voir bercer notre demi-frère doucement contre lui à chacun de nos pas alors que nous sortons enfin de la bâtisse. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir Elijah aussi fraternel, aussi doux, aussi attentionné, aussi tendre. Je sens une pointe de jalousie dans mon coeur, mais je suis aussi très heureuse qu'il ait enfin retrouvé Niklaus, celui qu'il cherchait depuis 1000 ans.

Elijah le garde contre lui pendant tout le trajet du retour, refusant de le lâcher. Il a certainement peur qu'il s'envole s'il le fait, qu'il se réveille pour réaliser que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve. Mais ce petit moment de bonheur est de très courte durée car une fois au manoir; les choses se gâtent. Kol est là et nous attend de pied ferme dans l'entrée :

"J'ai préparé une des cellules pour lui en bas, dans la cave."

Quoi ? Mais il ne va pas bien. Il a vu l'endroit où nous l'avons trouvé. Il ne croit pas qu'il a déjà passé assez de temps enfermé dans une cage ? Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Elijah resserrer son emprise autour de Niklaus et je l'entends grogner doucement :

"Il n'en est pas question !"

J'enchéris immédiatement :

"Tu ne pense pas que notre frère est assez traumatisé comme ça ?"

Kol lève les bras en l'air, exaspéré et en faisant trop comme d'habitude :

"Mais vous ne savez même pas si c'est lui, si c'est notre frère ! Si ça se trouve, c'est juste un loup lambda que notre père a fait prisonnier."

Freya nie immédiatement :

"C'est aussi un vampire, c'est sûr, je l'ai senti en posant les sorts sur lui."

Finn soupire, avant de prendre la parole à son tour :

"Ca ne veut rien dire. Peut-être que père a trouvé une sorcière assez puissante pour transformer des loups en vampire."

Je peux voir qu'Elijah commence à s'énerver à côté de moi, mais il n'a aucun argument valable, tout comme moi :

"Je suis sûr que c'est lui."

Kol s'approche rapidement d'Elijah et je vois ce dernier faire un pas en arrière et se tourner légèrement de sorte à protéger Niklaus de notre frère. Ce dernier lève un doigt accusateur vers Elijah :

"Arrête un peu, tu le cherches depuis 1000 ans. N'importe quel premier venu pourrait être notre frère pour toi !"

Je sens Elijah bouillir de rage. C'est vrai qu'il a passé les 1000 dernières années à chercher Niklaus. Mais il n'a jamais pensé l'avoir trouvé. C'est la première fois et s'il est sûr que c'est notre demi-frère, alors je le crois, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. Mais malheureusement, je suis la seule dans cette famille.

Si quelqu'un n'intervient pas rapidement, les choses vont dégénérer entre Elijah et Kol. Et encore une fois, c'est Freya qui prend le rôle de médiatrice, enfin c'est ce que je pensais :

"Je ne suis pas pour la méthode de Kol mais il a raison au fond. Même si c'est notre frère, c'est un étranger et il pourrait être une menace pour cette famille."


	5. Chapter 5

**POV Freya**

" _Je ne suis pas pour la méthode de Kol mais il a raison au fond. Même si c'est notre frère, c'est un étranger et il pourrait être une menace pour cette famille."_

Je peux voir que ma réponse ne plaît absolument pas à mon cadet mais pourtant c'est la vérité et il faut bien qu'il entende raison. On ne peut pas juste avoir confiance en Niklaus car notre mère a parlé de lui à Elijah il y a 1000 ans. Il est un étranger pour cette famille, au même titre que n'importe qui d'autre. On n'est même pas sûr que ce soit notre frère en plus. C'est ce que j'essaye de lui faire comprendre :

"Elijah, je sais que tu aimerais tant que ce soit lui mais…"

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Elijah me coupe :

"Mais c'est lui, j'en suis sûr."

Je soupire avant de continuer :

"Même en admettons que ce soit lui, c'est un étranger pour notre famille. Nous ne le connaissons pas. Sans parler du fait qu'il ait vécu pendant 1000 ans aux mains de père, on ne sait pas ce qu'il lui a dit, on ne sait pas ce qu'il lui a fait… Niklaus pourrait essayer de tous nous tuer lorsqu'il se réveillera. On ne sait rien de lui Elijah et je ne prends aucun risque au sujet de cette famille !"

"T'es vraiment culottée de dire ça Freya. Toi aussi tu étais une étrangère dans cette famille mais toi, on t'a accueillie les bras grands ouverts ! Tu n'avais pas passé 1000 ans aux mains de père, mais à ceux de notre tante totalement folle et ça ne nous a pas empêchés de t'accueillir parmi nous ! Je pensais que tu serais de notre côté, que tu le défendrais mais non…"

Je peux voir à quel point je le déçois et je ressens une certaine culpabilité en sentant le regard d'Elijah posé sur moi et en voyant la façon dont il sert le corps du blond contre lui, comme pour le protéger de nous. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, je ne sais pas comment agir, mais cela ne me fait pas changer d'avis. Niklaus pourra faire partie de cette famille quand il aura fait ses preuves, quand il aura montré qu'on peut avoir confiance en lui et qu'il n'est pas un danger pour nous et pas avant. La question est comment le dire à Elijah sans qu'il ne se braque davantage et sans qu'il ne décide de partir seul avec notre demi-frère. Heureusement pour moi, Finn prend la parole :

"Ce n'était pas pareil avec Freya, moi je la connaissais."

Ok, ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne chose finalement. L'excuse de Finn est totalement bancale et je ne suis pas la seule à m'en rendre compte. Rebekah profite de cette faiblesse pour s'immiscer à son tour dans la conversation :

"Tu connaissais à peine une Freya de 4 ans. Et c'était bien avant qu'elle ne vive toutes ses épreuves… Elle aurait pu changer en 1000 ans…"

Et j'ai changé, comme tout le monde. J'ai grandi, j'ai mûri, j'ai vieilli, la vie m'a donné des coups que j'ai dû encaisser… Mais je n'ai pas le temps de laisser mon esprit vagabonder vers cette période de ma vie, Kol nous rappelle à tous qu'il y a un timing à respecter :

"Vous êtes au courant que le sort de Freya ne va tenir éternellement, alors on en fait quoi ?"

J'ai l'impression que Kol parle juste d'un objet et ça m'énerve au plus au point. Cette famille se croit au dessus de tout, des lois, des humains, des vampires, des loups-garous et même des sorciers… Ils se prennent pour les rois du monde et surtout ils considèrent que la vie des gens qui ne portent pas le nom de Mikaelsons ne vaut rien, absolument rien… Ils me font peur par moment et ils me font honte. Certes, je me méfie de Niklaus mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je le tuerai. Alors que je sais pertinemment que Kol et Finn sont bien capables de le faire et je les vois devenir de plus en plus nerveux. Ils ne cessent de regarder l'homme blond et Elijah le remarque aussi. Je l'entends grogner doucement, c'est un avertissement pour les prévenir de ne pas s'approcher, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Rebekah s'est mise légèrement devant lui, espérant sans doute que sa présence empêchera Kol et Finn de faire du mal à Niklaus et à Elijah. Il faut que j'intervienne avant que l'un d'entre eux ne fasse un faux mouvement :

"Bon, déjà la première étape va être de savoir si c'est notre frère ou non. Je pense que je devrais pouvoir trouver un sort dans un de mes grimoires pour faire ça. Mais cela pourra prendre du temps."

Et je ne sais pas combien de temps. Il faut déjà que je trouve le sort, que je rassemble les ingrédients et ensuite le sortilège en lui-même peut prendre plusieurs heures… Je n'ai jamais fait ça, c'est totalement l'inconnu pour moi. Et je sens que je vais avoir la pression des quatre autres habitants de la maison. Et Kol commence déjà :

"Et en attendant que tu fasses ton sort, on fait quoi de lui ? Moi je ne tiens pas à finir en pâté pour loup. Si tu n'es pas au courant, la morsure de loup-garou est fatale pour un vampire et très douloureuse pour un originel. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'avoir de la fièvre et de délirer pendant 2 jours."

Elijah intervient immédiatement :

"Et Niklaus n'a certainement pas envie d'être enfermé une seconde de plus dans une cage !"

Je pense que si Elijah ne tenait pas Niklaus dans ses bras, ils en seraient déjà venus aux mains. C'est deux là ne s'entendent pas en règle générale. Quand l'aîné vient nous voir, Kol et lui se disputent beaucoup et se battent régulièrement. D'après Rebekah, ça a toujours été comme ça et ça s'est accentué depuis qu'ils sont devenus vampires et cette histoire de frère disparu. Elle pense que le plus jeune est jaloux de l'attention qu'Elijah porte à quelqu'un qui n'est même pas là et qui n'existe peut-être même pas. Et je dois dire que je suis assez d'accord avec son interprétation.

Finn me sort de mes pensées :

"Nous n'avons qu'à voter. Qui est pour que cet homme soit enfermé dans la cave ?"

Sans grand étonnement, Finn et Kol lèvent la main.

"Qui est contre ?"

Et encore une fois, sans grand étonnement, Rebekah et Elijah se manifestent. Je sens alors tous les regards posés sur moi. Je dois prendre une décision, en sachant que peu importe ce que je fais, je vais avoir une partie de cette famille à dos. Je regarde alors Niklaus et je le revois enfermé dans cette cage magique. Même s'il n'est pas de notre famille, je ne peux décemment pas lui faire revivre ça ici. Et encore moins si c'est notre frère et qu'il a passé les 1000 dernières années prisonnier de père. On ne peut pas le laisser en liberté non plus, il pourrait blesser l'un d'entre nous, fuir ou je ne sais quoi encore. Il y a bien la possibilité de l'attacher quelque part, à un lit par exemple, mais je ne pense pas qu'il le vive très bien non plus. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a subi. Je réfléchis alors à voix haute :

"Je propose que nous vidions une chambre, en laissant le lit et que je pose un sort pour l'empêcher de sortir. Avant que quelqu'un ne proteste, nous serons en sécurité, il sera en sécurité et ça sera mieux que la cave. Il pourra voir la lumière du jour, il pourra regarder dehors, il aura un lit et la pièce sera bien plus grande."

Avant que quiconque ne puisse protester, je lève un bras et continue :

"Et c'est ce que nous allons faire car nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps ! Finn et Kol, vous allez vider la pièce tout de suite. Rebekah va chercher plusieurs poches de sang, je pense qu'il en aura besoin à son réveil. Elijah, toi tu le surveilles et moi je vais poser le sort. Allez, tout le monde au boulot !"

Et à mon grand étonnement, tout le monde fait ce que je demande en silence, même si je sais que j'aurai des remarques après, ça j'en suis sûre.


	6. Chapter 6

**POV Elijah**

Je regarde les autres s'affairer à leur tâche, tout en gardant Niklaus contre moi. Je suis heureux que nous ne l'enfermions pas dans la cave. De toutes façons, jamais je n'aurais permis cela. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait mais jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait été dans cette nouvelle cage. Je l'aurais enlevé et nous serions partis je ne sais où mais loin de mes frères et soeurs. Oui je sais, c'est étrange, même pour moi de ressentir ce besoin de protéger cet homme, cet inconnu. Mais j'ai l'impression que je le connais depuis 1000 ans, j'ai l'impression qu'il a vécu à mes côtés pendant toute cette période. Et je ferai tout pour qu'il soit en sécurité à présent et que plus rien ne lui arrive.

Je me dirige vers le salon et l'allonge sur le canapé, tout en l'observant. Il est pâle, même pour un vampire mais je suppose que père ne le nourrissait pas beaucoup. Il est maigre, signe qu'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup non plus quand il était humain. Ses cheveux blonds sont assez courts et frisent légèrement. Ses vêtements ne sont pas en bon état. Son tee-shirt a des trous à plusieurs endroits et est trop grand. Son pantalon tient à l'aide d'une ficelle et est déchiré et taché à plusieurs endroits. Sur les quelques parties de peau visible, j'aperçois des bleus ainsi que des blessures. Je me demande bien ce que père pouvait lui demander de faire pour qu'il se blesse ainsi. A moins que ce soit lui qu'il lui ait fait du mal…

Enfin, tout ça ne sont que des suppositions. Malgré ce que pensent Kol et Finn, j'ai bien conscience que père a pu faire de lui son arme secrète ou je ne sais quoi d'autre et que Niklaus ne sera peut-être pas de notre côté. Peut-être que Mikael a fait de lui un missile à tête chercheuse, éliminant tous les vampires qui se trouvent sur sa route. Peut-être que Niklaus va nous en vouloir d'avoir tué père. Peut-être que son venin de loup-garou peut tuer des originels. Beaucoup d'interrogations qui n'auront pas de réponses avant qu'il ne se réveille. Et même après, il est possible qu'il joue la comédie. Je ne vais pas lui faire confiance aveuglément juste parce que c'est l'homme que j'ai cherché pendant 1000 ans. Mais je ne permettrai pas non plus qu'on le considère comme notre ennemi. On peut au moins lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

Un bruit provenant de sa bouche attire mon attention et je peux le voir bouger légèrement les yeux. Je l'entends gémir doucement de nouveau. Il ne tiendraitt qu'à moi, je le laisserais se réveiller calmement sur ce canapé, mais je sais que mes frères et soeurs ne le permettront pas. Et je n'ose pas penser à ce qu'ils lui feront pour le neutraliser à nouveau. Alors je crie, sachant que si ma soeur aînée ne m'entend pas, un des vampires avec elle lui transmettra le message :

"Freya, il est en train de se réveiller !"

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends quelqu'un descendre bruyamment et rapidement les escaliers. Et Finn arrive en courant dans le salon, me pousse pour se diriger vers Niklaus. Je me mets immédiatement entre eux et je grogne :

"Eh, qu'est-ce-que tu veux faire avec Niklaus ?"

Finn croise les bras, visiblement mécontent que j'ai mis un terme à son projet et que je pose des questions sur ses agissements :

"Freya m'a demandé de l'amener là-haut, la chambre est prête. Alors pousse toi que je le monte avant qu'il ne se réveille !"

Je ne fais pas confiance à Finn, il serait bien capable de l'amener dans la cave plutôt que dans cette chambre. Je me penche alors vers le blond et le prend dans mes bras délicatement :

"Je vais l'amener."

"Je te suis."

Visiblement, Finn n'a pas plus confiance en moi que moi en lui. Je monte doucement les escaliers, ne voulant pas donner plus de raisons à Niklaus de se réveiller. Je sens l'agacement de mon frère aîné derrière moi, qui se retient sans doute de me dire de me dépêcher. Rien que pour l'ennuyer un peu plus, je ralentis encore la cadence. Je l'entends grogner mais il ne me dit rien de plus, pas pour le moment en tout cas. Il sait que nous sommes à portée de voix de Freya et que cette dernière ne supporte pas quand nous nous disputons.

Finalement, j'arrive devant la chambre et je pénètre dans la pièce, vide de tout mobilier, sauf un lit qui trône au milieu. Je le dépose dessus doucement, en faisant attention que sa tête soit sur un oreiller. Je me demande s'il a déjà eu l'occasion de dormir autre part qu'à même le sol. Et mon coeur se serre à cette pensée. Je le recouvre avec la couette alors que j'entends Freya dire derrière moi :

"Tout le monde sort et pas de discussion."

Je sais que la dernière partie me vise moi. Mais honnêtement, je n'ai aucune difficulté à sortir de cette pièce. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me voit et qu'il se rende compte ensuite qu'il est enfermé dans la chambre. Je ne veux pas devenir son nouveau tortionnaire. Je veux que notre première véritable rencontre se passe idéalement, même si je sais que cela sera certainement impossible. Dans mes rêves, j'imagine qu'il me reconnaît d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'il sait qui je suis et qu'il m'accepte. Mais les chances que cela se produisent sont vraiment minimes. Surtout que cela ne sera pas réellement notre première rencontre.

Je soupire en sortant de la chambre et Rebekah s'approche immédiatement de moi. Elle me prend le bras et me dit d'un ton enthousiasme :

"Tu vas voir, il sera bien ici puis ce n'est que temporaire. Quand on sera sûr qu'il n'est pas un danger pour nous, il sera libre dans cette maison."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ma soeur me parle d'un nouvel animal de compagnie et non de notre frère. Mais j'espère qu'elle a raison et que dans quelques temps, Niklaus sera parmi nous comme un membre de notre famille et non comme une potentielle menace. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver cela injuste pour lui. Il n'a pas décidé d'être le fruit d'une liaison entre mère et un loup-garou. Il n'a pas décidé de passer les 1000 dernières années aux mains de Mikael. Et il n'a pas décidé d'être enfermé dans cette chambre. Et je me sens encore plus coupable, si seulement j'avais été dans cette forêt dès que mère m'a donné les informations sur notre demi-frère, peut-être que tout serait différent.

Je soupire de nouveau, me laissant entraîner par Rebekah dans le salon avec les autres. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être en leur compagnie mais cela me permet aussi de garder un oeil sur Finn et Kol. Mon instinct me dit qu'ils profiteront de la moindre occasion pour neutraliser Niklaus, même si pour cela ils doivent le tuer définitivement.


	7. Chapter 7

**POV Niklaus**

Je me réveille brusquement comme à chaque fois. Soit je dors et mes sens sont éteints, soit je suis éveillé et ils sont en alerte. Il n'y a pas de demi-mesure, pas d'état entre le rêve et la réalité. J'ai acquis cette capacité au fil des années, celle-ci me permet de me protéger de Mikael, d'éviter des réveils plus que douloureux ou de me faire attaquer par un loup ou un vampire quand je suis à la chasse.

Malgré mon réveil soudain, je garde les yeux fermés, essayant de reconnaître mon environnement. Tout d'abord, je hume les odeurs autour de moi et je sens plusieurs vampires inconnus. Peut-être que Mikael m'a de nouveau loué pour une chasse aux loups. J'essaye d'écouter les bruits autour de moi mais je n'entends rien, absolument rien, comme si j'étais dans une pièce insonorisée par un sort ou que j'étais seul ici. Je bouge un peu et je me rends alors compte que je ne suis pas sur une surface dure comme d'habitude mais sur quelque chose de plutôt confortable et mou. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et me lève immédiatement en me rendant compte que je me trouve sur un lit. Non, non, non… je n'ai pas le droit de dormir dessus, j'ai appris cette leçon difficilement il y a de cela des siècles… Ma place est sur le sol, je n'ai pas le droit de dormir ailleurs. Les meubles sont réservés aux hommes et moi je n'en suis pas un, je suis un monstre ! Je m'éloigne rapidement du lit, la respiration rapide, espérant que personne n'ait remarqué ma faute. Je m'assois les genoux remontés sur la poitrine, dans un coin, essayant de me calmer pour ne rien laisser paraître si les vampires décidaient de me rendre visite. Mais la peur s'est insinuée dans mon psychique et j'espère que Mikael n'apprendra jamais ce que j'ai fait. Je lui donne déjà assez de raisons de me battre chaque jour sans en rajouter davantage.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, appréhendant à chaque seconde que quelqu'un rentre dans cette pièce pour me corriger, je me détends. Je relève la tête et fait le tour de la pièce à l'aide de mes yeux. Il n'y a rien à part ce maudit lit qui va me causer tant de problèmes et des poches de sang posées près de la porte. Mais je ne bouge pas, je ne m'en approche pas même si je sens mon estomac se tordre de faim. J'ai l'habitude maintenant, cela fait plus de 10 siècles que Mikael me nourrit juste assez pour que je lui serve à quelque chose mais pas trop pour que je ne prenne pas le dessus sur lui. Je ne suis pas bête, j'ai compris que je l'effrayais par moment. Les rares fois où j'ai réussi à m'abreuver correctement du sang d'un animal, il m'a enfermé dans une pièce protégée par un sort jusqu'à ce que je me sente faible à nouveau. Et à présent, il y a tout bonnement un autre sortilège qui m'empêche de trop boire. Cette leçon là aussi je l'ai apprise à la dure. Tout ça pour dire que je ne m'approcherai pas de ces poches de sang qui sont sûrement juste un test. Si j'essaye d'en boire une sans autorisation, je sais que je serai puni et je préfère mille fois souffrir de mes maux d'estomac. Surtout que les vampires sont réputés pour avoir une sacrée imagination en terme de torture, j'en ai fait les frais plusieurs fois.

Je reste alors immobile dans le coin et j'essaye de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. En général, avant de me vendre à quelqu'un, Mikael me fait un topo sur la mission que je vais devoir remplir et me rappelle à quel point je dois être bien obéissant. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout quand je ne parle pas la même langue que mes loueurs. Mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour éviter les coups et en général je ne m'en sors pas trop mal. Ma ligne de conduite pour survivre est simple : je ne touche à rien, je baisse la tête et ne regarde personne dans les yeux, je ne parle pas, je ne prends rien qu'on ne me donne pas directement, je réalise la mission sans que les personnes qui m'aient loué ne soient blessés. Ca marche plutôt bien en général, même si cela n'empêche pas Mikael de faire ce qui lui chante quand je suis de retour dans ma cage. D'après lui, c'est pour me rappeler ma place. Comme si je pouvais l'oublier… Je me demande parfois ce que c'est qu'être de l'autre côté, d'être un homme normal, un vampire, un loup-garou, une sorcière et non un monstre comme moi. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être ce que je suis mais j'en paye chaque jour les frais et ça depuis ma naissance. Je sais que je ne mérite pas autre chose, qu'on ne pourrait pas me faire confiance si j'étais libre, que je pourrais blesser des gens innocents. Mais j'aimerais tant que ça change.

Soudain, j'entends des voix derrière la porte mais je ne bouge pas, je reste à ma place. J'ai appris il y a bien longtemps que je semblais moins menaçant quand j'étais assis par terre et qu'en général, cela m'évitait des coups inutiles. Je ne vais pas les blesser eux, je ne pourrais pas le faire même si j'en avais envie de toutes façons. Mikael protège toujours les gens qui me louent grâce à l'une de ses sorcières. Je ne dois attaquer que mes cibles et rien d'autre. Ce sont souvent des vampires ou des loups-garous, selon la personne qui achète mes services.

Une voix féminine, plus aiguë que les autres traversent la porte. Et je fronce les sourcils, je l'ai déjà entendue avant. Les souvenirs me reviennent alors en mémoire, et je revois cette jeune femme blonde devant ma cage. Elle ressemble beaucoup à une autre femme que j'ai rencontrée lorsque j'étais encore humain, enfant même. J'étais enfermé dans ma cage, au milieu de la forêt comme la plupart du temps, quand elle est apparue. Elle m'a parlé, elle me souriait. Elle avait l'air si gentille. Elle a même ouvert la porte pour me laisser sortir. C'est la seule personne à m'avoir demandé comment j'allais et comment je me sentais. Mais Mikael est arrivé à ce moment là et je ne l'ai jamais revue. J'espère qu'il ne lui a pas fait mal à cause de moi. J'ai déjà du sang sur mes mains, celui que j'ai moi même versé et celui de mes ancêtres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'espère que cette femme blonde ne fait pas partie de cette longue liste. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle m'emmène avec elle, loin de Mikael. Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu m'empêcher de devenir un monstre. Quoique d'après mon geôlier, j'en suis un depuis ma naissance et c'est pour ça que mes parents m'ont abandonné à ses mains. Mais mon instinct me dit que cette femme aurait changé beaucoup de choses dans ma vie et qu'elle m'aurait montré ce monde encore inconnu pour moi. Je ne le saurai malheureusement jamais, car elle doit être morte depuis tout ce temps.

J'entends la porte se déverrouiller et je baisse immédiatement la tête, essayant de paraître le moins dangereux possible. Je vois les pieds de quelqu'un qui s'approche de moi doucement et s'arrête à deux mètres. Mais elle n'est pas seule, j'entends tout un tas de voix autour de moi mais je suis bien incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils disent. Le seul mot que je reconnais est mon prénom lorsque la femme blonde le prononce doucement :

"Niklaus."

Cela me conforte dans l'idée qu'ils ont loué mes services. S'ils connaissent mon nom, c'est qu'ils connaissent père.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Notes de l'auteur :** _

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Petite précision, quand les dialogues sont en gras, cela veut dire que le personnage utilise la langue maternelle des Mikaelsons_

_Bonne lecture_

**POV Rebekah**

Je prends mon courage à deux mains, avant d'entrer dans la fosse aux lions, enfin au loup. Les autres pensent qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui m'approche de nouveau de Niklaus, vu qu'il me connaît déjà un peu. Je pense surtout que Freya, Kol et Finn ont la frousse et qu'Elijah n'a pas le courage de faire le premier pas vers son frère qu'il a cherché pendant tant d'années. Je ne peux pas le juger là-dessus même si j'aurais aimé que ce soit lui qui entre dans la chambre. J'ouvre doucement la porte et m'avance dans la pièce lentement. Je laisse ouvert juste au cas où et pour que le reste de la fratrie puisse voir mes progrès. De toutes façons, Niklaus ne pourrait pas sortir d'ici même s'il essayait. Mais moi par contre, cela me ferait gagner un temps précieux s'il essayait de m'attaquer ou autre.

Mon coeur bat plus vite lorsque je vois que le lit est vide mais il se serre ensuite en voyant mon demi-frère, assis dans un coin, les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour lui. Le pauvre, il ne doit pas savoir où il est, ni même ce que nous lui voulons. Nous supposons qu'il a vécu pendant 1000 ans dans la violence et connaissant Mikael, je ne vois malheureusement pas beaucoup d'alternatives possibles pour Niklaus. Je m'approche lentement de ce dernier mais je m'arrête à deux mètres de lui. Je m'agenouille, voulant paraître la moins dangereuse possible. J'ai lu qu'il fallait faire ça avec les animaux peureux et je suppose qu'on peut considérer que c'est un loup un peu craintif qui se trouve en face de moi.

J'écoute ses battements de coeur rapides, signe qu'il a peur de moi. Je souris tristement, je ne connais personne qui ait eu peur de moi, en tout cas pas au premier regard, pas avant de comprendre qui je suis. Et ils sont souvent bien plus effrayés par mes grands frères, que par moi. La plupart me considère comme la petite soeur naïve des Mikaelsons et surtout la protégée de Finn, Kol et Elijah même si ce dernier n'est pas très souvent là. J'entends les autres parler derrière moi mais j'essaye de me concentrer sur Niklaus et uniquement lui. Je murmure doucement son nom :

"Niklaus."

Il relève légèrement la tête vers moi mais ne fait pas d'autres gestes ou ne prononce pas un mot. Je lui souris, essayant de le rassurer mais je remarque à quel point il est encore pâle. C'est étrange, il aurait dû reprendre quelques couleurs avec le sang que nous lui avons laissé à disposition. Je regarde alors les poches et je vois qu'elles sont toujours pleines posées à même le sol près de la porte, comme nous les lui avions laissées. Il n'y a pas touché. Je me retourne alors vers les autres et murmure pour ne pas plus effrayer Niklaus :

"Il n'a rien mangé."

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Elijah passer la tête par l'embrasure pour regarder les poches. Je secoue la tête, est ce qu'il a réellement besoin de s'assurer que mes paroles sont vraies ? Je pense être assez grande pour savoir si une poche a été bue ou non ! Il me fait un petit sourire comme pour s'excuser. Je sais que c'est un tic pour lui de toujours vérifier tout et il sait que ça m'énerve. C'est une habitude entre nous, alors je lui rends son sourire pour lui signifier que je ne lui en veux pas plus que d'habitude. Puis il hausse les épaules et me dit :

"Essaye de lui en donner une, peut-être."

Je commence à me lever, lorsque j'entends la voix de Freya :

"Ou peut-être qu'il n'a pas faim."

Ca m'étonnerait qu'il n'ait pas faim vu sa pâleur. Mais peut-être qu'il n'est pas habitué à boire aussi souvent que nous. De toutes façons, je ne perds rien à lui proposer un peu de sang. Lorsque je m'approche de la porte pour attraper une poche, j'entends la réponse de Kol :

"Tu n'as qu'à le laisser se dessécher, ça fera un problème de moins à régler !"

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui-là. Il ne pense qu'à lui et à sa petite amie Davina. Personne d'autre ne compte pour lui ! Bon ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait vrai, je sais que je compte au moins un peu pour lui. Mais là, cet homme qui est vraisemblement notre demi frère, il n'en a rien à faire. Ca ne tiendrait qu'à lui, Niklaus aurait déjà un pieu de chêne blanc enfoncé dans la poitrine, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Et si on ne veut pas que ça arrive, on a intérêt à surveiller Kol. Surtout qu'il pourrait le faire, juste pour embêter Elijah et lui faire payer ses années d'absence. Mais ça, c'est encore un autre sujet. Et je ne dois pas y penser tout de suite, pour le moment je dois rester calme si je veux essayer d'approcher notre demi-frère.

Je prends une des poches et je reviens vers lui. Je reste à portée de bras et je lui tends doucement le sang. Comme il ne réagit pas plus que ça, j'essaye de l'inviter à le prendre :

"Tiens c'est pour toi."

Je reste pendant quelques secondes le bras tendu, mais je ne vois aucune réaction de sa part. Aucun geste ou aucune parole qui me montrerait qu'il a compris ce que je viens de lui dire. J'essaye de nouveau :

"Tu n'as pas soif ?"

Encore un échec. J'essaye d'être patiente, même si ce n'est pas mon fort et je repose une nouvelle question :

"Tu ne veux pas de sang ?"

Toujours rien… J'ai comme l'impression de parler à quelqu'un qui ne me comprend pas ou même qui ne m'entend pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce dernier cas car il a réagi tout à l'heure quand je l'ai appelé par son prénom. Je réessaye juste pour m'en assurer :

"Niklaus ?"

Et cette fois-ci, j'ai bien une réaction de sa part. Il me regarde de nouveau pendant une demi-seconde avant de baisser les yeux. Je commence à me demander s'il comprend l'anglais. Peut-être que père utilisait toujours notre langue maternelle avec lui et ne lui a pas appris d'autres langues. En faisant cela, il s'assurait que Klaus ne puisse pas facilement trouver de l'aide ou se débrouiller si jamais il s'enfuyait. C'était un moyen idéal pour l'isoler encore plus. Elijah doit être parvenu à la même conclusion que moi car il me dit :

"Essaye d'utiliser notre langue maternelle."

Je regarde Elijah et je hoche la tête. Nous sommes tous les deux sur la même longueur d'ondes, comme souvent. C'est juste dommage que nous ne voyons si peu pour en profiter. Mais maintenant que Niklaus est parmi nous, cela va certainement changer, enfin je l'espère. Je me tourne vers le blond et lui parle doucement dans notre langue maternelle :

" **Niklaus, me comprends-tu ?"**

Et j'ai enfin une réaction de sa part. Il me regarde avec les yeux grands ouverts. Il est sans doute étonné que je connaisse cette langue, morte depuis des siècles. Il me dévisage clairement avant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers le reste de la fratrie. Puis comme s'il se souvenait qu'il n'a pas le droit de le faire, il change d'attitude. Il baisse de nouveau les yeux devant moi. Je m'approche de lui et pose lentement une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer :

" **Nous sommes ta famille, tu es en sécurité avec nous maintenant."**

Car même si j'étais déjà persuadée que c'était bien lui, il n'y a plus aucun doute que c'est notre demi-frère disparu. Et même s'il va falloir attendre que Freya fasse les tests pour rassurer Kol et Finn, je connais la vérité maintenant. Je tourne la tête et je fais un immense sourire à Elijah qui me le rend. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mon frère aîné si heureux. Mais c'est le cas maintenant qu'il a retrouvé une part de lui qui lui manquait. Il va enfin pouvoir passer à autre chose même si je pense qu'il va falloir un sacré bout de temps à Elijah pour apprivoiser Niklaus et l'aider à se réadapter à sa nouvelle vie.


	9. Chapter 9

**POV Elijah**

Deux jours sont passés depuis l'arrivée de Niklaus et je ne suis toujours pas entré dans la chambre qui le retient prisonnier. Un certain nombre de fois, je suis allé jusqu'à la porte, prêt à entrer mais le courage me manque systématiquement, je suis juste incapable de franchir le seuil. Et aujourd'hui encore, je me retrouve appuyé contre le mur, écoutant les bruits que fait Niklaus. Oh, il n'en fait pas beaucoup. Il n'a pratiquement pas bougé de son coin, mais j'entends son coeur battre plus ou moins rapidement selon si quelqu'un passe près de la chambre, si Rebekah est dans la pièce ou s'il dort. Enfin, je ne suis pas certain qu'il dorme réellement, disons s'il se repose plutôt. J'ai l'impression qu'il est à l'affût du moindre de nos gestes, ne bougeant pas mais cherchant la moindre occasion de s'enfuir, comme un animal acculé.

Actuellement, ma petite soeur est avec lui. C'est la seule à rentrer dans cette pièce mais elle garde toujours la porte grande ouverte au cas où Niklaus se déchaînerait. Personnellement je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse et je ne suis pas certain qu'il en soit capable car il refuse toujours de boire le sang proposé. C'est d'ailleurs plutôt embêtant car pour faire le sort de Freya, il faut qu'il soit assez en forme pour qu'il se déroule correctement et pour cela il faut qu'il se nourrisse. Et c'est au moment où notre soeur aînée nous confirmera son identité qu'il pourra enfin sortir de cette pièce et pas une seconde avant… Il n'en tiendrait qu'à moi, il serait dehors depuis deux jours mais je ne suis malheureusement pas le seul à choisir. Il m'est bien venu à l'esprit de le délivrer d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais je risquerais sa vie en faisant ça car je n'ai aucun doute que Finn ou Kol le tuera sans hésiter s'ils le voient à l'extérieur de sa prison.

Je pose ma tête en soupirant contre le mur et j'écoute la voix de Rebekah parler de tout et de rien à Niklaus dans notre langue maternelle. Nous sommes sûrs qu'il nous comprend mais par contre, il n'a pas encore dit un seul mot. Je ne sais pas si c'est qu'il a peur, qu'il est muet ou que père l'a empêché d'une manière ou d'une autre de pouvoir le faire mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Keelin, la petite amie de Freya qui est aussi médecin, pense que cela peut simplement venir du soudain changement et qu'il parlera quand il aura appréhendé ce nouvel environnement et qu'il aura confiance en nous. Mais je me dis que plus il passera de temps enfermé dans cette chambre, plus le temps qu'il mettra à nous faire confiance sera long… Nous devons l'aider à se remettre des siècles passés aux mains de Mikael et ce n'est pas en le gardant prisonnier que nous y parviendrons.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par Rebekah qui franchit le seuil de la porte. Je la questionne du regard mais elle secoue la tête :

"Il n'a toujours rien mangé."

Je soupire de nouveau, cela fait deux jours que Rebekah essaye d'amadouer Klaus pour qu'il boive ne serait ce que quelques gorgées, mais cela se termine toujours pas un échec. Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma petite soeur avant de lui dire :

"Je commence à me dire que l'idée de la perfusion n'était pas si mauvaise. Si seulement on était sûr qu'il n'y réagisse pas mal…"

En effet Keelin a émis l'idée de faire une perfusion de sang à Niklaus pour lui redonner de la force. Mais pour cela, il faut que nous arrivions à l'approcher, que nous lui enfoncions une aiguille dans le bras et qu'il laisse tout en place. Ce n'est pas gagné… Si seulement il acceptait de boire tout seul.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Rebekah hausser les épaules avant qu'elle ne me lance la poche de sang et me réponde :

"Je dois aller rejoindre Marcel. Tu peux essayer toi, peut-être que tu y arriveras."

Et avant même que je puisse lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit, elle s'en va me laissant seul, assis dans le couloir, une poche de sang dans une main. Elle sait pourtant que je ne peux pas entrer dans la chambre… Ce n'est pas que l'envie m'en manque non, mais j'ai peur, peur de mal faire, peur que Niklaus ne me reconnaisse pas comme moi je l'ai reconnu. Et je suis sûr que ça va être le cas, comment peut-il en être autrement ? Il ne sait même pas qui je suis. Mikael ne lui a certainement jamais parlé de nous ou alors en mal. Je suis certain que notre père ne lui a jamais avoué qu'il avait des demi-frères et demi-soeurs qui étaient eux aussi des vampires. Puis je n'ai pas envie que Niklaus m'associe à cette nouvelle prison, à cet endroit qui l'effraie certainement. Je veux que notre rencontre soit inoubliable, pas qu'il soit terrorisé par moi. Et il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont il réagit avec Rebekah pour comprendre que ça sera le cas… Il aura probablement une réaction bien plus forte à ma présence car je suis un homme et il risque de m'associer à Mikael.

Je ne veux pas tout ça mais je sais que je dois le faire. Je dois affronter mes propres peurs pour essayer d'aider Niklaus et je dois passer outre mon idéal de retrouvailles. Il sera certainement effrayé au début mais il faut que je trouve les mots justes, les bons gestes pour le réconforter. Mais le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas faire ça moi… j'ai laissé ce rôle à Finn pendant tout ces siècles, le laissant jouer les grands frères tandis que je cherchais le membre manquant de notre famille. J'ai raté beaucoup de bons moments et les moins bons aussi… Ils ont appris à vivre sans moi. Et maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu ma place et que Freya, Finn, Kol et Rebekah vivent très bien sans moi. Mais il reste quelqu'un qui a besoin de moi et ce quelqu'un se trouve à seulement quelques mètres de moi. Il faut juste que je trouve le courage de me lever et de traverser cette porte pour le rencontrer enfin.

Mais ce courage me manque et je me dégonfle une nouvelle fois, trouvant tout un tas de nouvelles excuses pour ne pas y aller. Et si ce n'était pas réellement Niklaus ? Et s'il n'avait pas besoin de moi, comme le reste de la famille ? Si je m'y prenais mal avec lui ? Si je le blessais sans le vouloir par mon manque d'expérience ? Tout un tas de si qui m'empêche de me lever…

Machinalement, je mets ma main dans ma poche et je sens un objet précieux. Je sors la bague que mère m'a donnée pour Niklaus et je commence à jouer avec, comme à chaque fois que je suis stressé. Ce petit objet ne m'a pas quitté depuis 1000 ans, comme un rappel de la promesse que j'avais faite à mère, la promesse de m'occuper de mon petit frère et de prendre bien soin de lui… Et cela commence par le rencontrer et l'aider à se nourrir. Cette simple bague me donne la force et le courage qu'il me manquait. Alors je me lève, défroisse mes habits et passe une main dans mes cheveux pour essayer de les peigner un minimum. Je veux être le plus présentable possible pour rencontrer Niklaus.


	10. Chapter 10

**POV Niklaus**

Lorsque je vois Rebekah sortir de la chambre, je me détends légèrement. Elle a l'air gentille comme ça, mais elle sent le vampire et je n'ai jamais rencontré un vampire gentil par le passé. A chaque fois que j'en ai vu un, ils voulaient quelque chose de moi et me ramener à Mikael dès que la mission était réalisée. Donc je préfère rester vigilant, surtout que je ne comprends pas leur but. La seule chose qu'elle a essayé de me faire faire, c'est de boire cette poche de sang. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de me nourrir de sang humain, j'ai appris cette leçon à la dure il y a plusieurs siècles et je n'ai jamais recommencé depuis, Mikael s'est assuré que ce soit le cas. Depuis je ne bois que quelques gouttes de sang animal par ci, par là. J'ai le droit à une plus haute dose avant d'aller à la chasse, mais c'est tout. Même quand je suis gravement blessé, il ne me laisse pas me nourrir sur des humains. Il me dit que c'est de ma faute, que j'avais qu'à être plus vigilant et que la prochaine fois je ferai plus attention.

Donc là, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils me proposent du sang humain. Ca fait partie de mon contrat de location de ce que j'ai compris : interdiction formelle de me nourrir avec du sang humain et même de me nourrir tout court d'ailleurs. Il n'y a que Mikael qui ait le droit de me donner à manger. Et j'ai plutôt intérêt à refuser si jamais on m'en propose car autrement je le payerai une fois de retour dans ma prison. C'est donc ce que je fais là, mais la jeune femme blonde a l'air déterminé à me nourrir. Peut-être que c'est un nouveau test ou un des nouveaux jeux sadiques de Mikael où il me pousse à faire quelque chose d'interdit juste pour me punir ensuite. Cette fois-ci je ne me laisserai pas avoir, je ne craquerai pas même si mes crampes à l'estomac sont de plus en plus fortes à cause de la faim. Je résisterai et je ne lui donnerai aucune raison supplémentaire de me corriger.

Des bruits de pas me sortent de mes pensées et je suppose que c'est encore la jeune femme blonde qui vient faire une nouvelle tentative. Mais je fronce les sourcils quand j'utilise mon odorat surdéveloppé et je ne reconnais pas son odeur. Je relève brièvement la tête et mon regard rencontre celui d'un homme, d'un vampire. Je rebaisse immédiatement les yeux, sachant qu'il m'est interdit de regarder directement quelqu'un d'autre. Je sens mon coeur s'accélérer, la peur au ventre, me doutant de la suite des événements.

Je mords légèrement ma lèvre alors que je le vois s'approcher. Cela ne veut rien dire de bon pour moi, une fois à ma hauteur, il ne me loupera ça j'en suis certain. Il va me rappeler ma place et l'interdiction que j'ai de le regarder. Mikael s'en fiche que ceux qui me louent me fassent du mal ou non, j'ai même un fort soupçon qu'il préfère quand c'est le cas. Je cherche une issue et je n'en vois aucune à part la porte qui se trouve derrière le brun. Peut-être qu'en agissant vite, j'arriverai à l'atteindre et à sortir d'ici avant qu'il ne réagisse. De toutes façons, je n'ai pas grand chose à perdre. Si jamais je n'y parviens pas, j'aurai le droit à un passage à tabac et il se passera la même chose si je reste ici. Je déglutis avant de me relever, essayant de faire abstraction de mon extrême fatigue dûe à la faim. Je fonce à vitesse vampirique vers la porte grande ouverte, profitant de la non réaction du vampire pour essayer de fuir. Mais je suis stoppé net par une espèce de mur invisible et je me retourne alors vers le brun, la peur au ventre. Ils ont piégé la pièce pour que je ne puisse pas sortir, ce qui explique son manque de réaction devant ma tentative de fuite. Je garde mon dos collé à la barrière, déglutissant difficilement en voyant l'homme s'approcher de moi lentement, comme un prédateur le fait avec sa proie. Mais je déteste avoir ce rôle. Je préfère être celui qui chasse plutôt que celui qui est chassé, même si c'est plus souvent l'inverse.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trembler alors que je ferme les yeux, ne voulant plus voir l'autre homme. Ce que je viens de faire a certainement mis le brun très très en colère et je vais en payer le prix dans quelques secondes. Mikael serait là, il ne me louperait pas et il me blesserait tellement que je mettrais plusieurs jours à guérir. Mais au moins, je saurais à quoi m'attendre alors que ce n'est pas le cas avec cet inconnu. Qu'est ce qu'il va me faire ? Au cours des siècles, j'ai appris qu'il y a mille et une façons de faire souffrir quelqu'un. Et les humains sont très forts pour inventer de nouvelles techniques de torture.

J'ai l'impression que plusieurs minutes sont passées lorsque je sens une main se poser délicatement sur ma joue. Je sursaute, ne m'attendant clairement pas à ça. Je ne pensais pas qu'il voulait ça de moi et je déglutis. Je préfère mille fois les coups plutôt que ce qu'il risque de se passer d'ici quelques secondes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler un peu plus et je me sens légèrement nauséeux. Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelque chose comme ça arrive malheureusement et je ne pense pas que ce soit la dernière. Je garde les yeux bien fermés lorsque j'entends sa voix me dire :

" **Tu ne crains plus rien petit frère, plus personne ne te fera de mal."**

Je suis surpris par ses paroles… Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je me détends. Par le passé, plusieurs personnes ont usé de la même tactique pour que je me détende, que je fasse une erreur avant qu'une lourde sentence ne tombe. Mais je ne me ferai pas avoir cette fois-ci, je vais rester sur mes gardes et éviter de commettre d'autres erreurs comme cette tentative de fuite.

Par contre, une chose me perturbe avec Rebekah et cet homme, comment peuvent ils connaître ma langue ? Est-ce que c'est encore un tour de Mikael ? Parce que ce dernier m'a dit que plus personne ne la parlait à part nous et que plus personne serait en mesure de la comprendre. Et pourtant eux semblent la connaître et plutôt bien d'après les monologues de la jeune femme. Quoique qu'ils prononcent parfois des mots étranges comme  **frère** ou  **famille**? Je me demande bien ce que cela veut dire.


	11. Chapter 11

**POV Elijah**

Je ne sais pas trop comment agir avec Niklaus, je vois bien qu'il a peur de moi et mon coeur se brise quand il essaye de fuir de la chambre. Il ne nous croit pas, il n'a pas encore compris qu'il était en sécurité à présent. En même temps, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Avec le passé qu'il a eu, c'est tout à fait compréhensible, sans parler du fait que nous le gardions prisonnier depuis le début. Je me tourne vers lui doucement et je le vois paniquer, dos au mur invisible qui barricade la porte. Il me fait face mais pourtant il garde la tête baissée, attendant sans doute que je lui fasse du mal pour sa tentative de fuite. Je m'approche doucement de lui pour ne pas l'effrayer plus et pour me donner le temps de réfléchir à mes prochains gestes. Je ne sais pas comment rassurer quelqu'un moi, cela fait des siècles que je n'ai pas eu à le faire. J'ai laissé le rôle de grand frère à Finn, me permettant ainsi de garder une certaine liberté pour chercher Niklaus.

J'essaye de me souvenir des gestes que mère faisait quand nous étions enfants. Une main sur la joue ou derrière la nuque fonctionnait toujours pour nous réconforter. Est-ce-que cela va être le cas avec Niklaus ? Je n'en suis vraiment pas sûr mais je ne perds rien à essayer. Je m'arrête juste devant lui et viens délicatement poser ma main sur sa joue en lui souriant doucement. Il sursaute légèrement, certainement pas habituer à un contact doux comme celui-ci. Père est bien plus du genre à mettre une claque qu'à faire ce geste… Je sens mon petit frère extrêmement nerveux et il garde les yeux bien fermés pour ne pas me voir je suppose. Je commence alors à lui parler doucement, espérant l'aider à se détendre comme ça :

" **Tu ne crains plus rien petit frère, plus personne ne te fera de mal."**

Je le vois froncer les sourcils, comme s'il essayer de comprendre ce que je dis. Cela m'étonne car Rebekah et moi sommes persuadés que Niklaus connaît cette langue. J'essaye alors une autre phrase plus simple :

" **Tu as soif ?"**

Toujours aucune réaction de sa part… Peut-être qu'il est trop stressé par mon contact. Je baisse alors mon bras et lui donne des nouvelles indications :

" **Hoche la tête pour oui et secoue la pour non. D'accord ?"**

Je le vois hocher légèrement la tête, ses yeux toujours fermés. Je souris, il semblait juste avoir besoin de savoir comment répondre en retour. S'il commence à nous répondre, c'est déjà un énorme pas en avant car cela veut dire que la communication ne serait plus unidirectionnelle. Je suis ravi de ce progrès mais je remarque qu'il tremble encore un peu, alors je décide de faire quelques pas en arrière pour lui laisser plus d'espace et qu'il puisse respirer. Je repose ensuite ma première question :

" **Tu as soif ?"**

Niklaus secoue la tête et je suis étonné qu'il n'ait pas faim. Il présente pourtant tous les signes d'un manque de sang, à commencer par sa pâleur inhabituelle, même pour un vampire. Et même si je ne le crois pas, je fais semblant de le faire. Je lui proposerai à nouveau du sang quand il sera un peu plus détendu. Le forcer à boire maintenant est certainement une très mauvaise idée si on veut pouvoir gagner sa confiance.

Je m'éloigne encore un peu de lui et je m'assois sur le lit. Je le vois ouvrir les yeux, me cherchant rapidement du regard avant de le détourner encore une fois. Je remarque aussi qu'il tremble moins maintenant qu'une certaine distance nous sépare. Je suppose qu'il va lui falloir un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'un contact physique n'est pas synonyme de douleur. Parce que je me souviens parfaitement que c'était le cas avec Mikael quand nous étions enfants. Il n'a jamais été affectueux avec nous et sa main servait uniquement à sévir, jamais à nous réconforter ou autre. Et je n'ai aucun doute que cela a été bien pire pour Niklaus que pour nous car nous étions quand même ses enfants…

Je secoue la tête, ne voulant pas penser à ça en ce moment. Il faut que je reste concentré sur mon petit frère et sur rien d'autre. Mon but maintenant est qu'il se détende assez pour accepter de boire du sang et qu'on puisse faire ce maudit sort. Une fois que Freya aura confirmé que c'est bien Niklaus, et je n'ai pas le moindre doute là dessus, il pourra enfin sortir de cette prison. Je pense que les choses iront beaucoup mieux à partir de là. Après ce qui m'inquiète est comment il va réagir à la présence de Kol et Finn. Ces derniers ne vont certainement pas se montrer très accueillants et ça n'aidera pas le blond à se détendre et à s'intégrer au sein de cette famille. Mais ça, c'est un problème pour plus tard… Il faut que je fasse les choses les unes après les autres, autrement je ne vais pas m'en sortir.

Un silence pesant s'installe entre nous alors que je cherche des questions simples que je pourrai poser à Niklaus et lui attend, ne sachant pas comment agir. Je le vois se déplacer légèrement pour que son dos soit contre le vrai mur et non contre la barrière invisible. Il a certainement peur que quelqu'un arrive par derrière pour le blesser et je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. J'essaye alors de lui expliquer :

" **Tu sais que tu es en sécurité maintenant Niklaus… Personne ne te fera de mal ici."**

Niklaus ne semble pas réagir à mes paroles. Peut-être que des gens lui ont déjà dit plusieurs fois par le passé et que pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas. J'essaye alors d'entamer une certaine communication avec lui pour qu'il se détende un peu avant de parler de choses plus sérieuses, comme le sort :

" **Tu as mal quelque part ?"**

Je le vois secouer la tête, alors je continue :

" **Tu veux t'asseoir ? Tu seras mieux installé non ?"**

Il me fait signe que non. J'enchaîne alors les questions et il répond par un signe de tête à chaque fois. Au bout de quelques minutes, je le vois s'installer par terre et je souris. Je prends ce geste pour un bon signe car cela veut dire qu'il se sent plus à l'aise. Il se sentirait en danger, il resterait debout, prêt à se défendre.

Pendant plus d'une heure, je lui parle de tout et de rien. J'essaye de lui expliquer de nouveau qui nous sommes, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a du mal à saisir le concept de famille et de fraternité. Mais dans le futur, nous aurons le temps de lui montrer ce que cela veut dire réellement. Je lui pose aussi des questions simples sur sa vie, essayant de mieux le connaître et de savoir ce qu'il a vécu. Mais c'est difficile car j'ai beaucoup d'interrogations mais j'ai besoin d'une réponse autre que oui ou non. J'apprends néanmoins quelques petites choses comme le fait qu'il ne parle pas d'autres langues, qu'il voyait d'autres personnes que père, que parfois il pouvait sortir de sa cage. Pour quoi faire, ça je ne sais pas mais j'aurai l'occasion de le savoir plus tard.

Quand je vois qu'il est assez détendu, je change de sujet :

" **Freya, notre soeur, va effectuer un sort pour être sûr de ton identité."**

Je le vois se tendre en entendant le mot sort. Je serre les poings, certainement que Mikael a utilisé la magie pour lui faire mal à certains moments… Mais j'essaye de rester calme, si je m'énerve, Niklaus va le sentir et ça ne donnera rien de bon. Je lui souris et commence à le rassurer :

" **Cela ne te fera pas mal je te le promets. Et ensuite tu pourras sortir d'ici d'accord ? C'est juste que certaines personnes veulent s'assurer que tu es bien notre frère avant de te laisser te promener librement dans la maison."**

Je suis en train de me dire qu'il ne comprend pas trop ce que je veux dire. "Frère", "soeur", "liberté" et certainement "maison" sont des choses abstraites pour lui. Mais je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer. Encore une fois, il va devoir y faire face pour le comprendre. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux réellement définir pour quelqu'un qui a vécu pendant 1000 ans en prison dans les mains d'un homme cruel.

Je me lève et m'approche des poches de sang. Je sens son regard posé sur moi, ce qui est déjà un progrès. Il y a seulement une heure, il n'aurait jamais osé faire ça mais il a compris que je ne lui ferai pas de mal. Enfin j'espère que c'est le cas. Je prends une des poches et je me dirige lentement vers Niklaus. Je m'agenouille à un mètre de lui et lui parle doucement :

" **Tu n'auras plus besoin de rester enfermé ici, d'accord ? Mais pour cela tu dois boire un peu de sang."**

Je peux le voir hésiter quelques instants. Il ne sait pas s'il doit me faire confiance ou pas, s'il c'est un piège ou pas, si je vais lui faire du mal ou pas… Alors j'attends juste patiemment, le bras tendu vers lui pour qu'il puisse attraper la poche de sang sans effort. Il finit par le faire et je le vois regarder la poche d'un air interrogateur. Il la retourne un peu et je comprends alors qu'il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de se nourrir comme ça. Je me lève et sors à vitesse vampirique avant de revenir avec un verre. Je vois Niklaus sursauter à mon retour assez brusque et je lui fais un petit sourire d'excuse. Je prends la deuxième poche de sang et je l'ouvre pour verser son contenu dans le verre. Je n'ai pas voulu prendre celle qui était dans les mains de mon petit frère car je ne pense pas qu'il aurait compris pourquoi je la lui reprenais. Je m'approche de lui lentement à nouveau et je refais les mêmes gestes en lui tendant cette fois-ci le verre. Au bout de quelques secondes, il tend le bras pour attraper le récipient et je vois des veines apparaître autour de ses yeux à l'odeur du sang humain. Cela confirme bien qu'il a besoin de se nourrir. Il approche lentement le verre de sa bouche puis s'arrête au dernier moment en me regardant. Je comprends alors qu'il me demande l'autorisation de le faire et je la lui donne sans hésiter :

" **Vas-y Niklaus, bois autant que tu veux."**

Il boit une gorgée puis il s'arrête de nouveau en me regardant. Je lui souris, essayant de me montrer le moins dangereux possible et cela fonctionne. Quelques secondes plus tard, Niklaus vide tout le verre. Je remplis de nouveau le récipient avec l'autre poche de sang avant de sortir de la pièce, excité comme un enfant le jour de Noël. Je cours vers le bureau de Freya et j'entre sans frapper. Je remarque alors que ma soeur n'est pas seule et qu'il y a aussi Finn dans la pièce. J'interromps leur conversation mais j'en ai rien à faire alors que je leur explique ma venue :

"C'est bon, il a tout bu ! Tu peux faire le sort"


	12. Chapter 12

**POV Niklaus**

Je sursaute quand je vois l'homme sortir de la pièce en courant. Je reste immobile quelques secondes avant de rapidement boire le contenu de mon verre. J'avais oublié à quel point le sang humain était bon et vivifiant mais je ne prends pas le temps de le déguster. J'ai bien trop peur que le brun revienne et m'empêche de le terminer. Je repose délicatement le récipient par terre, ne voulant pas le casser pour ne pas m'attirer les foudres de ces personnes et puis j'attends. Ils vont effectuer un sort sur moi et j'appréhende. En général, quand quelqu'un me jette un sortilège, cela ne finit jamais bien pour moi. Dans le passé, Mikael a demandé à beaucoup de sorcières d'user leur magie pour faire des tests sur moi et trouver des failles sur mon immortalité. Apparemment, il voulait tuer d'autres personnes comme nous.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par l'homme brun qui rentre suivi de deux autres personnes que je n'ai pas encore rencontrées : un homme et une femme. Je me relève immédiatement et je m'éloigne un peu d'eux. Lui c'est un vampire et elle une sorcière, je n'ai aucun doute là dessus. Elle me fait un petit sourire, mais je reste quand même sur mes gardes. C'est certainement elle qui me retient prisonnier ici mais c'est aussi elle qui va lancer son fameux sort qui ne me fera pas mal mais qui me permettra peut-être de sortir d'ici. Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi, mais j'espère que ça sera le cas. C'est bien la première fois que je m'autorise à avoir un minimum de confiance en quelqu'un, surtout en un vampire. Mais j'ai comme l'impression de connaître cet homme brun dont je ne sais même pas le nom. Mon loup réagit différemment en sa présence et une chose est sûre, l'instinct de cet animal est le meilleur. Il ne s'est jamais trompé et j'ai appris à le suivre aveuglément. Il m'a sorti de bien des situations délicates. Habituellement, il m'indique un potentiel danger mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent et je n'arrive pas à le déchiffrer. Je sais juste que mon loup est plus détendu en la présence de cet homme que je connais depuis seulement quelques minutes.

D'ailleurs l'homme en question s'approche doucement de moi, mais la femme lui prend le bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer :

"Elijah, attention."

Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'elle vient de dire mais je vois clairement son appréhension. Elle a peur de moi et elle a peur de ce que je pourrais faire à l'homme brun. Pourtant, c'est moi le prisonnier ici, c'est moi qui devrait avoir peur pas eux, c'est eux la menace, pas moi… Je fronce les sourcils, ayant du mal à comprendre leur comportement. Je regarde l'homme brun faire un petit sourire à la jeune femme avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole :

"Freya, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne crains rien. Je vais juste lui expliquer ce que tu comptes faire pour effectuer ce fameux sort et qu'il puisse enfin sortir d'ici."

Je ne sais pas ce qui lui dit, mais en tout cas ça semble fonctionner car elle le lâche et il continue d'avancer vers moi. Je ne recule pas, je le regarde s'approcher lentement comme pour me laisser le temps de fuir mais je ne ressens pas le besoin de le faire, comme si je savais qu'il n'allait pas me faire du mal. Par contre, ce n'est pas le cas avec l'autre homme et je sursaute quand il prend la parole :

"Bon, tu vas te dépêcher, on n'a pas toute la journée."

Je le vois s'approcher vivement de moi et je recule tout un coup. Tout mon être et surtout mon loup me crient que je suis en danger et qu'il faut que je fuis maintenant. Mais je ne peux pas le faire. Je me retrouve rapidement dos au mur et je ferme les yeux, près à sentir un coup ou autre s'abattre sur moi. Je savais que le calme n'allait pas durer et que cette histoire de sort allait mal finir pour moi, c'est toujours comme ça. Il faut que j'arrête d'être aussi naïf et de croire qu'un jour tout va bien se passer. Ca n'arrivera jamais et Mikael sera là pour s'en assurer.

Mais je ne sens aucun contact, aucune douleur pouvant signifier qu'un sort m'a atteint. J'ouvre les yeux pour apercevoir un dos, celui du brun. Il s'est mis entre moi et l'autre vampire. Je ressens alors plein d'émotions. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me protège de la sorte. En général, personne n'intervient, ils profitent tous du spectacle quand ils n'y participent pas eux mêmes. Mais personne ne m'a jamais défendu… Cela n'a pas l'air de plaire à l'autre vampire, je l'entends grogner et je me fais un peu plus petit derrière le dos de mon sauveur :

"Elijah…"

Ca fait deux fois que j'entends ce mot "Elijah' et je comprends que mon protecteur s'appelle comme ça. C'est étrange de connaître son prénom, j'ai l'impression d'être encore plus proche de lui maintenant. Je suis surpris d'entendre sa voix plus grave, plus déterminée avec un soupçon de colère. Avec moi, il a été calme jusqu'à présent, mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant :

"Laisse moi gérer ça Finn et sors d'ici, tu lui fais peur…"

L'autre vampire me regarde avec du dégoût avant de partir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser les yeux. J'ai l'habitude qu'on me regarde comme ça, mais j'avais un petit espoir qu'ici ça soit différent. Rebekah et Elijah semblaient plus gentils mais j'ai peut-être eu tort d'espérer que les choses puissent changer. Je sens une main se poser sur ma joue et je sursaute, avant de voir que c'est celle de mon sauveur. Il me fait un petit sourire et me murmure :

" **Finn est un idiot, tu ne dois pas faire attention à lui."**

Il me prend la main tout en continuant :

" **Viens voir Freya, c'est elle qui va faire le sort."**

Je suis Elijah pour m'approcher de la dénommée Freya mais je tremble un peu, appréhendant la suite des événements. Les sorts sont le plus souvent douloureux et me laissent faible. Je n'ai pas très envie de ressentir ça à nouveau, mais je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je ne l'ai jamais de toutes façons… Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir eu un jour cette possibilité. Une fois devant la jeune femme, je baisse les yeux, sachant très bien que c'est le comportement qui est attendu de moi. Je la sens me prendre les mains. Je lutte pour ne pas m'éloigner de ce contact alors que je l'entends me parler :

" **Bonjour Niklaus… Je suis Freya ta grande soeur. Je vais faire un sort rapide, tu n'as rien à craindre. Cela va te fatiguer un peu mais avec le sang que tu as bu avant, ça devrait aller."**

Je sens Elijah près de moi. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et au lieu d'avoir peur comme avec les autres, je me sens rassuré. J'ai tellement l'habitude que le contact soit douloureux pour moi mais j'ai l'impression qu'avec Elijah, ce sera différent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens ça, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Et surtout, je n'ai pas trop le temps d'y réfléchir car Freya commence à murmurer des mots. Je ressens des picotements envahir tout mon corps, ce qui m'indique que le sort a commencé. Je n'ai pas réellement compris ce qu'il va faire, mais je sais que le résultat va dicter mon futur.


	13. Chapter 13

**POV Elijah**

Je pose une main sur l'épaule de Niklaus avant que Freya ne commence son sort. Je peux le sentir se tendre et je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il a mal ou qu'il a peur. Peut-être un peu des deux. Sans que je ne le fasse sciemment, mon pouce vient se placer derrière sa nuque et je fais des petits cercles pour essayer de l'apaiser et lui montrer que je suis présent. J'espère que cela l'aide car, après tout, je suis autant un étranger que Freya ou quiconque dans cette maison. Puis je suis assez tendu moi-même. J'ai peur du résultat du sort, peur que ma grande soeur m'annonce qu'il ne fait pas partie de cette famille. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai à cette nouvelle mais je sais parfaitement ce que feront Kol et Finn, ils tueront Niklaus sur le champ, sans lui donner la moindre chance de faire ses preuves ou même de se défendre. Ils le mettront à mort un point c'est tout. Et mon coeur se serre à cette pensée, car même si nous nous connaissons que depuis une petite heure, j'ai l'impression que cela fait bien plus longtemps et je me suis attaché à lui.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par un bruit en bas et par Rebekah qui crie mon nom. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Freya qui s'arrête au milieu de son sort et me fait un signe de la tête :

"Vas-y, je m'occupe de lui, tu n'as rien à craindre."

Je hoche la tête, avant de donner une légère pression à la nuque de Niklaus et de lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille :

" **Je reviens d'accord ? Tu n'as rien à craindre, Freya va juste terminer son sort et je reviens tout de suite après."**

Je le sens se tendre un peu, appréhendant certainement le fait d'être laissé seul avec Freya mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, ma petite soeur a besoin de moi. Je sors donc rapidement de la pièce et utilise ma vitesse vampirique pour rejoindre Rebekah dans le salon. En arrivant là-bas, je suis surpris de voir ma soeur, accompagnée de Marcel, son petit ami, mais aussi d'un vampire blond, couvert de sang et qui a l'air d'être terrorisé. Je serre l'arête de mon nez, me demandant dans quoi s'est encore fourrée Rebekah :

"Qui est-ce ?"

Ma chère soeur le pousse un peu en avant et le vampire tombe devant moi. Rebekah va alors servir trois verres de whisky qu'elle nous ramène. Elle prend son temps, ce qui m'énerve au plus au point vu ce qu'il se passe en haut. Je n'ai que faire des affaires des vampires dans cette ville, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Marcel. Mais si ce dernier veut jouer au roi, qu'il le fasse mais tout seul ! Je m'apprête à leur dire de se dépêcher quand Rebekah répond enfin à ma question :

"Ce vampire a loué les services de Niklaus !"

Attends, quoi ? Je rêve ou Rebekah vient de me dire que cette vermine a utilisé mon frère d'une manière ou d'une autre. Avant, je ne ressentais que de l'indifférence à son égard mais maintenant je ressens une profonde haine. Mes yeux se teintent de rouge et ma soeur vient se placer devant moi, ses deux mains sur ma poitrine pour m'empêcher d'aller tuer ce vampire qui a osé faire du mal à Niklaus. Elle embrasse ma joue et me dit doucement :

"Calme toi Elijah. Il pourrait nous donner quelques informations utiles concernant le passé de notre frère. Je l'ai contraint pour qu'il réponde à toutes nos questions, sans jamais mentir alors fais toi plaisir."

Je recule un peu, me forçant à me calmer. Rebekah a raison, plus nous en saurons sur le passé de Niklaus, plus nous serons aptes à l'aider à surmonter tout ce qu'il a vécu. Je bois cul sec le verre de whisky amené par ma soeur avant de me diriger vers le vampire, toujours au sol. Il me faut une grand maîtrise de soi pour ne pas le tuer là tout de suite ou ne pas user d'autre chose que de la contrainte pour obtenir des informations. J'ai bien quelques idées de torture qui me viennent en tête mais cela prendrait certainement trop longtemps. Et du temps, je n'en ai pas car je suis toujours attendu là-haut. Alors je commence à questionner cette vermine :

"Raconte moi tout ce que tu sais sur Niklaus."

Et comme un automate, il commence à nous parler. On voit très nettement que c'est la contrainte qui prend le dessus car tout signe de peur disparaît et j'ai l'impression que c'est un robot qui est en train de s'exprimer :

"Mikael, un super vieux vampire vend les services d'une bête immonde : un hybride mi-vampire mi-loup."

Je me retiens de le frapper en l'entendant appeler mon petit frère "bête immonde" mais je ne le fais pas et je le laisse continuer de parler :

"Mikael est venu l'amener lui-même à l'endroit où nous lui avons demandé. Il a fixé alors certaines règles comme l'interdiction de le lui donner du sang humain ou animal, peu importe ce qu'il se passait ou à quel point la bête était blessée. Nous avions le droit de faire avec lui ce que nous voulions, absolument tout tant que nous ne le blessions pas durablement. Je me rappelle que Mikael nous a dit que de toutes façons, il n'avait pas encore trouvé comme le blesser sur le long terme donc que nous pouvions nous en donner à coeur joie, sans aucun problème. Il nous a prévenus qu'il fallait d'ailleurs le faire régulièrement pour que la bête reste sous notre contrôle."

Je serre mes mains… Le monstre ici ce n'est pas Niklaus, non c'est ce vampire et Mikael… C'est eux qui ont fait souffrir mon frère et pas l'inverse. Je tourne comme un lion en cage, luttant contre le vampire en moi qui me dit de tuer celui qui a fait souffrir Niklaus. Si j'avais su ce que Mikael faisait avec mon petit frère, peut-être que j'aurais pris mon temps pour le tuer, au lieu de laisser faire ma fratrie. Je soupire et me reconcentre sur ma petite soeur. Rebekah semble aussi énervée que moi mais elle pose quand même une question :

"Et pourquoi as-tu eu besoin de ses services ?"

"Nous avions une meute de loups-garous dans le bois de ma propriété. Tous les soirs de pleine lune, je les entendais et les voyais rôder autour de chez moi. J'avais besoin de me débarrasser d'eux, des membres de cette sous-espèce. Donc quand j'ai entendu parler de Mikael et de l'hybride, je n'ai pas hésité. Ca en valait le coup."

Je souris amusé, je pense qu'il va rapidement changer de discours. Quoique, je ne lui donnerai peut-être pas l'occasion de comprendre ce qu'il va lui arriver. Tout dépendra de la réponse à ma prochaine question :

"Et comment vous obligiez Niklaus à vous obéir ?"

"Mikael nous a aussi rassurés sur le fait que l'hybride ne pourrait pas nous blesser. Je ne sais pas comment il pouvait en être si certain, mais le monstre n'a jamais essayé de nous attaquer. Et quand Mikael l'a amené, il savait déjà tout ce qu'il devait faire. De toutes façons, il est trop bête et ne comprend pas un mot..."

Je ne lui laisse pas finir sa phrase et lui arrache le coeur. J'en ai assez entendu ! Non Niklaus n'est pas bête, on ne lui a juste pas donné la possibilité d'apprendre cette nouvelle langue et certainement de découvrir le monde qui l'entoure. Je jette le coeur au sol, sort un mouchoir de ma poche pour me nettoyer les mains, tout en parlant à Rebekah, comme si ce qu'il venait de se passer était tout à fait normal :

"Freya est en train de faire le sort sur Niklaus. Je monte voir si elle a fini."

Je jette le mouchoir sur le sol alors que je pars rejoindre Niklaus. J'entends Rebekah me suivre. Elle attend certainement autant que moi le résultat de ce sort. Lorsque je rentre dans la pièce, je le vois allongé, inconscient par terre. Je me dirige immédiatement vers lui, inquiet alors que Freya me rassure :

"Le sort l'a épuisé, il dort simplement."

Je le porte et le dépose délicatement sur le lit tandis que Rebekah demande à Freya :

"Alors ? Est-ce notre frère ?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous,

Il n'y aura certainement pas de chapitre dimanche prochain.

Bonne lecture et à dans 15 jours

**POV Elijah**

"Alors ? Est-ce notre frère ?"

Je me tourne vers Freya, alors que mon coeur commence à battre plus rapidement. J'appréhende sa réponse, même si au fond de moi je la connais parfaitement. C'est notre frère, mon frère, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Mais on ne sait jamais… Que se passerait-il si je me trompais ? On ne pourrait pas le renvoyer à la rue, je les en empêcherai mais Finn ou Kol trouverait certainement un moyen de lui faire du mal… Je ne veux pas penser au pire, alors je regarde la sorcière attendant nerveusement qu'elle réponde :

"Oui… oui c'est lui, c'est certain."

Elle nous fait un grand sourire et soudain je sens une paire de bras m'entourer. Je serre Rebekah contre moi et je l'entends rire de joie. Ce rire que je n'entends presque plus. Tout comme le reste de la famille, les années de fuite ont pris un péage sur ma petite soeur. Elle qui était si joyeuse avant, si enfantine, a mûri et c'est un peu refermée. Mais là, à cette annonce, elle est toute sourire et je l'entends murmurer doucement :

"C'est lui Lijah… Tu as réussi, tu l'as retrouvé… C'est notre frère."

Et je regarde mon petit frère allongé, endormi sur ce lit. Je souris comme un idiot, j'ai enfin réussi à tenir ma promesse à mère et je l'ai retrouvé. Il aura fallu 1000 ans mais notre famille est enfin complète. Ma gorge est serrée avec le trop plein d'émotions. C'est lui, c'est mon petit frère, c'est bien la personne que j'ai cherchée pendant tant d'années et il se trouve enfin avec nous, en sécurité. Bon, il va falloir un bon moment pour qu'il s'adapte à cette nouvelle vie. Mais avec beaucoup de patience, je suis sûr qu'on y arrivera. D'ailleurs, la première étape est de le libérer de cette chambre. Je regarde donc Freya, qui est restée un peu en retrait pour ne pas briser ce moment entre Rebekah et moi. Je suis heureux qu'elle l'ait fait car je ne me sens pas encore totalement à l'aise autour d'elle. Oui je sais qu'elle fait partie de la famille mais elle est beaucoup trop proche de Finn pour que je lui accorde ma confiance aveuglément. Je lui souris néanmoins et lui demande, enfin ordonne :

"Tu peux retirer le sort maintenant qu'on sait qu'il n'est plus une menace."

"Non…"

Je fronce les sourcils. Non ? Pourquoi non ? Rebekah se détache de moi pour regarder Freya, étonnée elle aussi de sa réponse. Je lui demande alors :

"Pourquoi non ? C'est notre frère, il n'a pas à être enfermé ici !"

Freya met ses bras devant elle alors qu'elle se défend :

"Oui il faut le libérer mais pas tout de suite. Il faut prévenir Finn et Kol avant. Je pense que vous pouvez imaginer leur réaction s'ils voient Niklaus se balader seul dans la maison, non ?"

Je pense qu'il va falloir un moment avec qu'il ne "se balade seul dans la maison" mais sur le fond je suis d'accord avec Freya. Il faut mieux attendre que nos deux frères soient au courant pour éviter tout incident. Et puis, même quand ils connaîtront la vérité, je garderai un oeil sur ces deux là car je ne leur fais pas confiance. De toutes façons, je ne compte pas lâcher mon petit frère d'une semelle maintenant que j'ai eu le courage de faire le premier pas dans cette chambre et de venir le voir. Je ne renonce donc pas à retirer le sort le plus vite possible :

"Retire le maintenant, je resterai avec lui de toutes façons et nous ne sortirons pas d'ici jusqu'à ce que les deux autres soient au courant. Mais je ne veux plus qu'il soit en cage, ça faisait partie de notre contrat."

Je peux voir que Freya n'est pas vraiment contente mais elle sait bien qu'il ne sert à rien d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis. La plupart du temps, ça ne conduit qu'à une dispute entre nous. Nous sommes beaucoup trop têtus l'un comme l'autre mais elle sait parfaitement qu'elle ne gagnera pas cette bataille. Elle murmure alors un sort avant de se lever :

"C'est fait. Mais s'il arrive quoique ce soit, tu es le seul responsable."

Sans même attendre ma réponse, elle s'en va. Freya déteste le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas jouer à l' aînée avec moi et que je ne l'écoute pas au doigt et à l'oeil comme Finn, ou même Rebekah. Mais elle finira bien par s'y faire… ou pas… Puis je souris doucement à ma petite soeur qui me tape légèrement sur le bras :

"Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ?"

"De quoi ?"

Elle secoue la tête, sachant très bien que j'ai compris de quoi elle parlait. Oui je ne peux pas m'empêcher de défier ce que dit Freya ou même Finn, mais en même temps en général je ne le fais pas juste pour les embêter mais parce que j'ai une bonne raison, comme là.

Je suis Rebekah du regard et je la vois venir s'asseoir sur le lit, près de Niklaus. Je copie alors ses gestes et je m'installe de l'autre côté. Un silence s'installe entre nous alors que nous observons tous les deux notre nouveau frère. Même dans son sommeil, l'anxiété et la peur sont marquées sur son visage. Il n'est pas totalement détendu, ne se sentant sans doute pas en sécurité mais j'espère que cela va pouvoir changer dans les prochaines semaines. Je vois aussi de nombreuses cicatrices sur ses bras qui lui viennent de sa vie humaine. Mikael ne l'a vraiment pas épargné… Je trace certaines marques dont une qui me semble étrange. Cette blessure n'est pas cicatrisée, elle semble récente, les bords de la plaie sont rouges et je me demande bien pourquoi elle n'a pas encore guéri. Je passe un doigts dessus et Niklaus bouge le bras en gémissant doucement. Il entrouvre les yeux et les posent sur moi, tout en tenant son membre contre sa poitrine. Il se redresse en remarquant que nous l'entourons. Je me lève et fais signe à Rebekah de faire de même, il ne doit pas se sentir à l'aise avec nous aussi proches de lui. Je lui parle lentement, tout en gardant mes distances :

" **Salut Niklaus. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire mal."**

Je le vois regarder sa blessure avant que ses yeux se posent sur moi et qu'il hoche la tête. J'ai envie de lui demander comment il s'est fait ça mais je sais que je n'aurai pas de réponses. Il va falloir que nous trouvions un réel moyen de communiquer car ce n'est pas très pratique actuellement. Il ne peut répondre que par oui ou par non. Il ne peut pas nous alerter s'il y a un problème ou autre. Mais il me vient alors une idée. Une fois que son coeur a ralenti et qu'il s'est détendu un peu, je m'approche de lui à nouveau et je sors quelque chose de ma poche. Rebekah essaye de voir ce que c'est et je le mets en évidence sur ma paume pour le montrer aux deux : le petit cerf en bois. Je suppose qu'il a été sculpté par Niklaus même si je n'en suis pas certain. Je parle calmement à mon petit frère, dans notre langue maternelle comme toujours :

" **J'ai trouvé ça près dans la forêt quand je suis venu te chercher il y a mille ans. C'est toi qui l'a fait ?"**

Il hoche la tête ne sachant que répondre. Je suppose que Mikael n'appréciait pas trop que Niklaus fasse ce genre de chose. Alors je lui souris et lui dit doucement, tout en lui tendant la sculpture :

" **Il est très joli Niklaus. Je vais te le rendre et tu vas le garder près de toi. Et si un jour tu as besoin de moi, tu n'auras qu'à le sortir, le poser en évidence quelque part et je saurais que c'est le cas. D'accord ?"**

Ce n'est certes pas l'idéal mais au moins Niklaus aura toujours un moyen de me demander de l'aide, même s'il ne parle pas. Et ça c'est un bon début, surtout en sachant avec qui nous habitons.


	15. Chapter 15

**POV Niklaus**

Je suis réellement surpris lorsque je vois le morceau de bois qu'Elijah tient dans sa main. C'est un des rares que j'ai pu faire et je pensais l'avoir perdu il y a de ça plus de 1000 ans. En fait, je l'ai perdu lorsque Mikael est venu me chercher, plus énervé que jamais avant de me traîner de force. Je me souviens avoir marché pendant des heures et des heures alors qu'une soif inconnue me submergeait. Mes sens étaient aussi plus développés qu'auparavant, je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'entendais les coeurs des animaux battre autour de moi et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, les égorger pour prendre leur sang. Et cette envie n'était en rien comparable à celle que je ressentais quand nous croisions des humains. Mais Mikael m'a empêché de boire de leur sang… Je n'ai pratiquement jamais eu l'occasion de le faire, sauf lorsque je tuais des loups-garous. Là, mon propriétaire m'autorisait à me nourrir parfois, mais j'avais toujours du mal à le faire, mon propre loup refusant de faire ce geste. Ces chasses là étaient les pires et je pense que Mikael le savait et que ça l'amusait de me voir ainsi, luttant avec l'autre partie de moi… Après ma première victime, j'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Je me souvenais juste des mes os se brisant les uns après les autres et puis un grand trou noir avant de me réveiller nu comme un vers le lendemain. J'ai fini par deviner en voyant un jour, les loups-garous, que je devais tuer, se transformer juste devant moi. J'étais comme eux, j'étais l'un d'entre eux. Enfin pas tout à fait, j'étais en plus habité par un autre monstre assoiffé de sang, comme Mikael. C'est à cause de ces deux parties de moi que je ne suis qu'une bête, bonne à être enfermée… Voilà la réponse de mon propriétaire le jour où j'ai osé lui demander ce que j'étais.

Soudain, je sursaute en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule et d'instinct je recule, avant de me rendre compte que c'est seulement Elijah qui m'a touché. Pendant un instant, j'avais oublié où je me trouvais. Cela ne m'arrive que très rarement car la moindre seconde d'inattention lors du chasse peut me coûter cher, très cher. Mais là, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris. L'absence de Mikael m'a fait relâcher la pression je suppose, comme la présence du brun. D'ailleurs, je le regarde, en restant bien sagement immobile, comme on me l'a appris. J'attends de voir quel ordre il va me donner, ce qu'il attend de moi… Qu'est-ce-qu'un... comment il a appelé ça déjà ? Ah oui un frère. Donc qu'est-ce-qu'un frère peut bien demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, ne connaissant pas la signification de ce mot, ni du mot famille. Est-ce-qu'un frère agit comme Mikael le faisait avec moi ? J'appréhende un peu ça mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, mon instinct me dit que ce n'est pas le cas, comme mon loup. Les deux me disent que je peux me fier à Elijah et qu'il ne me décevra pas et ne me fera jamais de mal. Mais j'ai peur de lui accorder ma confiance et qu'il me blesse ensuite… Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre je suppose et voir comment les choses vont se dérouler par la suite. Nous restons immobiles, quelques secondes face à face avant qu'il me sourit et me dise doucement :

" **Tu veux sortir d'ici et voir le reste de la maison ?"**

Bien sûr que j'ai envie de sortir d'ici et de ne plus être enfermé. Je ne rêve que ça de puis plus de 1000 ans. D'ailleurs, la seule chose que j'apprécie lors d'une chasse, c'est le fait de pouvoir être dehors, d'avoir une certaine impression de liberté même si je sais que ce n'est qu'une impression.

Je m'apprête à hocher la tête mais du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçois la jeune femme blonde froncer les sourcils. Ce simple signe ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de reculer un peu, en général quand les gens font ça, c'est qu'ils ont un problème ou autre, et c'est moi qui prend systématiquement. Je baisse les yeux, attendant en silence. De toutes façons, ce n'est pas à moi de prendre la décision de sortir d'ici. Si on me dit de sortir, je sors. Si on me dit de rester, je reste. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois simplement obéir. Mais même si je ne les vois plus, je continue de les entendre parler. Je déteste ne pas comprendre ce qu'ils disent car je suis sûr que ça m'aurait évité bien des problèmes dans le passé. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'ils reparlent Vikings plus tard pour m'expliquer mais j'ai peu d'espoir. Mais environ une minute plus tard, je suis surpris car Elijah reprend la parole dans la seule langue que je connaisse :

" **Niklaus, pour le moment tu ne dois pas sortir de cette chambre seul pour ne pas rencontrer nos deux autres frères : Finn que tu as vu tout à l'heure et Kol. Ils ne sont pas encore au courant tu fais partie de cette famille. D'accord ?"**

Soudain, je n'ai plus très envie de sortir de cette chambre, je préfère rester enfermé ici plutôt que de subir les foudres de personnes que je ne connais même pas. Mais bon, vous me direz, c'est l'histoire de ma vie… Mon temps est divisé entre tuer des gens et être battu, je ne fais guère autre chose de mes journées. Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi qui subit ça. Mais c'est certainement car je suis un monstre. Et donc, en tant que tel, je devrais rester enfermé ici pour le reste de l'éternité. Déjà, si je n'ai plus à assassiner des personnes, ma vie sera déjà bien meilleure. Mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision et je n'ai qu'à attendre et subir le bon vouloir de cette "famille".

Elijah me sort une nouvelle fois de mes pensées :

" **Mais je vais sortir avec toi là, d'accord ? Tu seras en sécurité Niklaus, je te promets de te protéger d'eux et de tous ceux qui voudront te faire mal."**

Je relève les yeux vers lui et je le vois me sourire de nouveau. Je crois que c'est bien la première personne qui me sourit autant. En général, les gens me regardent avec du dégoût, du mépris et parfois de la peur, mais avec Elijah, c'est différent. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris quand il tend une main vers moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer, m'attendant à prendre une claque ou un coup. Mais non, il attrape doucement ma main et me tire vers lui :

" **Aller viens, je vais te faire découvrir ce que cette maison à t'offrir. Et dans quelques jours, j'espère que tu auras assez confiance pour sortir d'ici et on pourra peut-être se balader tous les deux au parc. Qu'est-ce-que tu en penses ?"**

La seule chose à laquelle je pense est "Mais c'est quoi un parc ?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Salut à tous,

Voici déjà le dernier chapitre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense faire comme Abandon où j'avais mis des chapitres bonus car j'ai encore plein d'idées pour cette fic et la découverte du monde de Niklaus.

Bonne lecture

**POV Elijah**

Je vois que Niklaus n'est pas vraiment à l'aise mais je me dis qu'il ne sera jamais plus prêt que maintenant. Je l'entraîne doucement vers la porte que je franchis mais je sens alors une résistance. Je me retourne et je vois mon petit frère lever sa main. Il l'avance lentement et je comprends alors. Il vérifie que le mur a bien disparu et qu'il ne va pas le percuter s'il continue à marcher. Je le laisse faire, patient pour une fois. D'ailleurs, je remarque le regard étonné de Rebekah. Oui, je ne suis pas connu pour être le plus patient de cette famille. Mais je me dis des fois que j'ai quand même ce trait de caractère car j'ai passé plus de 1000 ans à chercher mon petit frère et à l'attendre. Si ça ce n'est pas de la patience !

Niklaus finit par franchir la porte, à ma plus grande joie et il regarde tout autour de lui alors que nous avançons dans la couloir. Je m'arrête à chaque porte pour lui expliquer ce qu'il y a derrière. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr qu'il m'écoute car il a l'air plutôt concentré sur le reste de notre environnement, mais je ne le prends pas mal. Comment lui en vouloir après tout ce qu'il a vécu ? Malgré son manque de concentration évident, je continue ma visite guidée, seul avec mon petit frère, Rebekah nous ayant quittés quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle connaît déjà par coeur la maison et elle préfère certainement aller surfer sur internet ou répondre à ses copines plutôt que de passer du temps avec nous.

Nous avançons doucement dans le couloir et je m'arrête devant une nouvelle porte que j'ouvre cette fois-ci. Je rentre, tirant toujours Niklaus derrière moi. La pièce est très grande, avec une partie nuit d'un côté et une partie bureau de l'autre. J'explique à mon frère ce qu'est cet endroit :

" **Ceci est ma chambre. J'y passe beaucoup de temps, soit pour dormir, soit pour faire des recherches ou autres. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi et que tu ne sais pas où je suis, regarde ici en premier, tu me trouveras sûrement."**

Pour une fois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir l'attention de Niklaus car je le vois hocher la tête. Cela tombe plutôt bien car c'est le message le plus important que je voulais lui faire passer. Bon, au début, je ne le laisserai pas souvent seul mais au fil du temps, je suppose qu'il aura besoin d'une certaine intimité et qu'il en aura marre d'avoir son grand frère sur le dos à longueur de journée. Donc au moins maintenant, il saura où me trouver s'il a besoin de moi. Je m'assois sur le lit et je le laisse faire le tour de la pièce doucement. Je ne lui dis rien, le laissant découvrir. Je peux voir qu'il a envie de toucher certains objets mais il se retient de le faire. Il approche sa main lentement, avant de s'arrêter et de me regarder puis de changer d'endroit. Tout ce qu'il y a ici doit être inconnu pour lui et cela me peine beaucoup. J'ai l'impression qu'il a vécu dans un autre siècle pendant toutes ces années. Et il y a plein de choses qui me semblent normales qui risquent de l'effrayer ou d'être inconnues pour lui. Il va falloir que je prenne bien le temps de tout lui expliquer tranquillement. Mais aujourd'hui, je le laisse découvrir par lui-même. Je n'interviens qu'une seule fois, pour lui dire qu'il a le droit de toucher tout ce qu'il veut, mais il ne le fait pas. Pour ça aussi, il va falloir un moment à Niklaus mais je suis sûr qu'il va finir par comprendre qu'il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut, sans risquer des représailles.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous sortons de la pièce et je l'amène en bas. D'abord, je lui montre le salon où se trouvent Freya et Rebekah. Elles lui sourient toutes les deux mais Niklaus ne semble pas avoir autant confiance en elles qu'en moi. Il reste légèrement derrière moi et je sens mon coeur se serrer de joie. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je suis tellement heureux que ce soit en moi et uniquement en moi que mon petit frère a commencé à placer sa confiance. Après que mère m'ait parlé de lui, j'ai eu une petite période où je ne voulais pas le trouver, je ne voulais pas connaître ce loup. Mais cela n'a pas duré longtemps et au fil des siècles, je n'ai pas arrêté de nous imaginer proches comme peuvent l'être Freya et Finn par exemple. Moi aussi, je voulais avoir ce genre de relation et j'espère que cela va être possible maintenant. En tout cas, c'est bien parti pour.

J'amène doucement Niklaus vers la télévision, en faisant bien attention à rester entre lui et nos soeurs pour qu'il se sente à l'aise. Je prends la télécommande et je le vois sursauter alors que l'image s'affiche et que le son sort des enceintes. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés mais cela m'attriste et confirme mes soupçons. Père ne lui a jamais rien montré de ce monde moderne et lors de ses chasses, il devait être confiné dans une pièce, seul, loin de tous et de tout. Autrement, il aurait vu une télé.

Je m'apprête à lui expliquer ce que c'est, quand j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je bouge immédiatement, pour me mettre devant Niklaus et le protéger. Dans quelques secondes, Finn ou Kol va arriver ou même pire Finn et Kol vont arriver ne veux pas qu'il puisse s'en prendre au blond avant que nous leur ayons expliqué et il est trop tard pour faire remonter l'hybride dans sa chambre.

Il ne faut que quelques secondes, avant que Finn et Kol débarquent dans le salon. Ils se figent tous les deux en voyant Niklaus. Ils ont tous les deux un air dégoûté sur le visage mais je peux aussi lire un peu d'inquiétude au fond de leurs yeux. Le blond leur fait peur car c'est un hybride, il est donc plus fort que nous et une de ses morsures peut certainement nous rendre malades pendant plusieurs jours, comme celles des loups. Mais Kol ne se démonte pas et prend la parole :

"Qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ?!"

Je m'avance d'un pas et pointe un doigt vers mon plus jeune frère :

"Lui c'est notre frère, donc tu lui dois un peu de respect."

Il y a une minute de silence pendant qu'ils digèrent l'information. Je ne pensais pas leur annoncer comme ça, mais bon Kol ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. A mon grand étonnement, je remarque que le plus extravagant d'entre nous regarde Finn, attendant sa réaction pour savoir comment agir lui même. Mon frère aîné ne me semble pas très à l'aise non plus et il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il jette des coups d'oeil à ma gauche, certainement destinés à Freya. Mais je ne veux pas détacher mon regard d'eux, ne leur faisant pas confiance. Ils peuvent attendre la moindre petite inattention de ma part pour attaquer. Mais à mon plus grand étonnement, Finn finit par soupire et dire à voix haute :

" **Bienvenue dans la famille Niklaus."**

Je reste abasourdi pendant plusieurs secondes, je ne m'attendais clairement pas à ça. Je risque un regard vers Freya qui me fait un grand sourire. Je sais que c'est elle que je dois remercier pour ce comportement. Bon, j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas totalement gagné, mais c'est déjà un bon premier pas. Niklaus est accepté dans la famille mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas garder Finn et Kol à l'oeil dans les jours qui viennent. Puis de toutes façons, je ne vais pas quitter le côté de mon nouveau petit frère avant un bon moment. Je l'ai retrouvé, je ne vais pas prendre le risque de le perdre à nouveau.


	17. Bonus 1

**POV Elijah**

Cela fait presque un mois que Niklaus est sorti pour la première fois de la chambre. Mais finalement, il passe peu de temps en dehors de cette pièce, sauf quand je lui demande de me suivre dans le reste de la maison. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi puisqu'il ne dit toujours pas un mot et que la communication se fait pratiquement que dans un seul sens. J'ai quand même un petit doute, je pense qu'il évite le reste de la fratrie car il ne se sent pas en confiance avec eux. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, ça fait 1000 ans que je les connais et certains d'entre eux n'ont toujours pas ma confiance.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que nous sommes tous les deux dans la chambre de Niklaus. J'essaye de lui apprendre des mots en anglais, histoire qu'il puisse comprendre ce que nous disons quand nous parlons dans cette langue. Mais la leçon est assez compliquée puisqu'il ne dit pas un mot, je ne sais pas si ce que je fais sert à quelque chose ou pas et c'est frustrant. D'ailleurs, Niklaus le ressent car je le vois reculer un peu. Je ferme les yeux et je prends une profonde inspiration avant de les réouvrir et de lui faire un petit sourire :

" **Tout va bien Niklaus, on va faire autre chose, d'accord ?"**

Il hoche la tête, mais encore une fois, je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il est d'accord ou s'il fait ça simplement parce qu'il pense qu'il va être puni s'il ne le fait pas. Chaque jour qui passe, je hais un peu plus Mikael. Et je me sens aussi totalement inutile, ne sachant pas comment aider mon petit frère. J'ai beau lui répéter qu'il est en sécurité, qu'il n'a plus rien à craindre, il ne me croit pas totalement. Bien sûr, je ne lui en veux pas. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si père lui a laissé un tel traumatisme, mais au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'il guérisse plus vite. Freya me dit que c'est normal, qu'il va lui falloir longtemps, très longtemps avant de s'en remettre, s'il s'en remet un jour. Mais bêtement, je pensais qu'il aurait déjà fait des progrès. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'on avance d'un petit pas, mais le lendemain on recule de deux.

Je ne sais pas si c'est normal, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de me pencher sur la psychologie pendant que je cherchais Niklaus et je le regrette maintenant. Peut-être que j'aurais été mieux préparé à tout ça, que j'aurais pu mieux l'aider ? Mais bon, il n'est jamais trop tard. D'ici une heure, je dois l'emmener voir une amie de Rebekah, une certaine Camille qui est psychologue et qui connaît notre monde. Ma soeur lui a déjà parlé de nous, de notre histoire et de ce frère retrouvé. Je me demande bien comment la jeune psy va s'en sortir, elle n'a jamais dû avoir de cas comme celui-ci. Après tout, je ne connais personne d'autres ayant subi des tortures de leur beau-père pendant 1000 ans…

Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que je me demande, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire sortir Niklaus d'ici. Ca va être notre première sortie, il n'a pas voulu le faire jusqu'à présent. C'est bien les seules fois où il a dit non à quelque chose, alors j'ai été heureux de réaliser son souhait et de rester dans ce manoir. Mais là, nous devons y aller. Camille travaille à la Nouvelle Orléans et le manoir est un peu à l'extérieur et nous évitons d'amener des personnes ici, qu'ils soient amis ou ennemis. C'est la seule règle de cette maison. Le seul qui a bafoué cette loi, c'est Niklaus mais bon, on avait une bonne raison de le faire à ce moment là.

Je prends une profonde inspiration après avoir regardé l'heure. J'ai environ 1 heure pour préparer Niklaus à cette rencontre et je me demande bien comment ça va se passer. Après tout, qu'est ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir savoir alors que mon petit frère ne prononce pas un mot ? Elle va me dire qu'il est effrayé ? Ca merci, je le sais déjà très bien et j'ai pu le voir seul. Je secoue la tête, ce n'est pas trop le moment de penser à ça et il faut surtout que moi je reste calme pendant toute cette épreuve. Au fil des jours, j'ai remarqué que Niklaus était beaucoup plus détendu quand j'étais de bonne humeur ou que j'étais calme. Il stresse énormément quand je m'énerve même si je ne le montre pas forcément. Il ressent ça, je ne sais pas trop de quelle façon.

Je prends donc une autre profonde inspiration avant de sourire à Niklaus et de lui parler doucement :

" **Nous allons bientôt devoir aller voir Camille. Tu te rappelles, c'est l'amie de Rebekah. Nous allons sortir d'ici mais nous n'en avons pas pour très longtemps, d'accord ?"**

Niklaus recule un peu et secoue la tête. Sa respiration s'accélère et je me lève immédiatement pour me placer face à lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il panique comme ça à l'idée de sortir, mais il faut qu'il se calme. Je pose une main derrière sa nuque alors qu'il continue à secouer la tête sans me regarder. Doucement, je bloque sa mâchoire et je le regarde dans les yeux en souriant :

" **Tu n'as rien à craindre Niklaus, je serai avec toi tout le temps. Et il ne t'arrivera rien, absolument rien. On va aller dans un bureau, un peu comme celui de Finn au manoir. On va s'asseoir sur un canapé et la jeune femme va certainement parler pendant une heure. Tu n'auras rien besoin de faire, d'accord ? Juste être là. Et je traduirai ce qu'elle dit pour que tu comprennes, c'est bon pour toi ?"**

Il hoche la tête même s'il ne semble pas réellement convaincu. Je sais que Niklaus appréhende toujours de ne pas être à la hauteur de nos attentes, des miennes surtout. C'est pour ça que je lui ai bien précisé qu'il n'aurait rien à faire. Puis, il s'attend sans doute à devoir faire une chasse ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Mais ça n'arrivera plus jamais, ça je le promets.

Je lui prends la main doucement avant de l'amener vers le meuble des vêtements. Je lui laisse choisir ce qu'il veut mettre. Parfois, il fait des choix étranges mais au moins il fait un choix et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Il a besoin de ça, besoin de pouvoir avoir un semblant de contrôle sur sa vie. Alors s'il veut mettre un jogging avec une chemise et mettre des chaussettes qui ne vont pas ensemble, ça me va très bien. Ce qui m'attriste, c'est qu'il me regarde à chaque fois qu'il pose la main sur un habit, comme pour me demander s'il peut le prendre. Si les choses se passent bien avec Camille et qu'elle me semble compétente, j'évoquerai peut-être certaines choses avec elle, sans Niklaus près de nous. Elle aura peut-être quelques bons conseils à me donner sur la façon de m'occuper au mieux de mon petit frère. Autrement, et bien je me débrouillerai comme je l'ai toujours fait. Le résultat sera certainement plus long, mais je n'aurai de repos que quand Niklaus se sentira mieux et qu'il sera à l'aise avec nous, dans cette maison. Ca sera déjà un bon début.


	18. Bonus 2

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous,

Il n'y aura pas de chapitre bonus la semaine prochaine

Bonne lecture

**POV Niklaus**

" **Nous allons bientôt devoir aller voir Camille. Tu te rappelles, c'est l'amie de Rebekah. Nous allons sortir d'ici mais nous n'en avons pas pour très longtemps, d'accord ?"**

Je commence à reculer et à secouer la tête. Elijah m'a promis qu'il ne m'obligerait pas à sortir, à faire une nouvelle chasse. Je ne veux pas y retourner, je ne veux plus faire de choses comme ça. J'ai cru qu'il était différent, qu'il me permettrait de rester avec lui, ici, loin des autres mais je me suis trompé. Ma respiration s'accélère en même temps que ma panique monte. Il ne faut pas que je sorte, il ne faut pas qu'il voit que je suis un bon à rien, autrement il ne me gardera pas près de lui. Déjà, il voit bien que c'est difficile pour moi d'apprendre leur langue et de parler. Je sais que cela le frustre que je ne progresse pas à ce niveau, mais je n'y arrive juste pas. J'ai comme un blocage, aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Ca a toujours été comme ça, les seuls bruits que je peux faire sont des gémissements et des hurlements. Mais je n'arrive pas à prononcer le moindre mot, que ce soit dans une langue ou dans une autre.

Je sursaute en sentant une main se poser derrière ma nuque et l'autre sur ma joue. Il force notre contact visuel. Ceci me perturbe toujours autant. Auparavant j'étais puni si j'osais regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux et pourtant Elijah semble vouloir que je le fasse de plus en plus. Sans m'en rendre réellement compte, je me détends légèrement. Son contact et sa présence m'apaise toujours, tout comme sa voix quand il me parle comme maintenant :

" **Tu n'as rien à craindre Niklaus, je serai avec toi tout le temps. Et il ne t'arrivera rien, absolument rien. On va aller dans un bureau, un peu comme celui de Finn au manoir. On va s'asseoir sur un canapé et la jeune femme va certainement parler pendant une heure. Tu n'auras rien besoin de faire, d'accord ? Juste être là. Et je traduirai ce qu'elle dit pour que tu comprennes, c'est bon pour toi ?"**

Je hoche la tête pour montrer mon accord, même si je ne le suis pas vraiment. De toute façon, le brun me conduira là-bas, que je le veuille ou non. Mais pour le moment, Elijah m'amène jusqu'à la commode renfermant les différents vêtements que j'ai le droit de porter. Enfin, avant d'en prendre un, je m'assure que j'ai l'autorisation de le mettre pour ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis inutiles. Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai besoin de me changer, mais je le fais sans poser de questions, de toute façon je ne peux pas le faire. Mais même si je pouvais, jamais je ne remettrai en cause une décision de Elijah, je pense que ça vaut mieux pour moi. Je m'habille doucement alors que le brun part faire de même dans sa chambre. J'ai toujours du mal à croire que j'ai la possibilité de choisir mes habits, c'est la première fois que j'ai le droit de le faire. C'est un petit goût de liberté que j'apprécie. J'espère que j'aurai bientôt l'autorisation de faire d'autres choses tout seul, mais je n'ose pas avoir trop d'espoirs à ce sujet. Je ne veux pas être déçu si jamais ça n'arrive pas. La vie que j'ai ici est déjà nettement meilleure que celle que j'avais auparavant et je ne pense déjà pas que je mérite ce qui m'arrive, alors je ne vais pas demander plus.

Lorsque j'ai fini de m'habiller, je m'assois sur le lit et j'attends Elijah. Il met toujours plus de temps que moi pour changer de tenue. J'ai entendu Rebekah dire que le brun était une vraie fille. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a dit ça, c'est un homme non ? Enfin je pense…

Je secoue mes jambes en l'attendant. Attendre n'est pas un problème pour moi. Entre chaque chasse, j'attendais pendant des jours, voire des semaines que Mikael vienne me donner quelques gorgées de sang ou me fasse sortir pour un entraînement. Il ne laissait jamais le même temps entre deux visites, pour ne pas que je m'habitue m'a-t-il dit un jour. Je n'avais rien à faire dans cette petite cellule. Parfois je faisais des dessins avec un morceau de caillou qui traînait mais je faisais bien attention à l'effacer avant que Mikael ne le voit. De temps en temps, j'arrivais à prendre un peu de bois avec moi et je le sculptais comme je le pouvais. Mais le plus souvent, j'étais seul face à mes propres pensées. De toute façon, j'avais l'habitude, je vivais ça depuis toujours. Même quand j'étais enfant, il arrivait que Mikael me laisse plusieurs jours seul lorsqu'il pleuvait et que j'avais ce moyen pour boire. La faim me taraudait le ventre, mais il s'en fichait bien. Il répétait que je ne méritais pas qu'il me nourrisse et qu'il n'allait pas priver un de ses enfants pour moi. Je me demande bien qui étaient les enfants dont il parlait. Est-ce-qu'il était aussi cruel avec eux qu'avec moi ? Je ne le saurai certainement jamais de toute manière mais je me demande bien quelle vie ils avaient. Ca fait quoi d'avoir une enfance normale ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas ce que font les autres quand ils doivent attendre. J'ai vu Kol ou Rebekah avec un appareil rectangulaire dans leurs mains, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font avec.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par Elijah qui rentre dans ma chambre avec un petit sourire. Je le regarde, attendant ses instructions, à nouveau anxieux. Pendant quelques minutes, j'ai réussi à oublier que nous allions sortir. J'espère qu'il m'a dit vrai sur ce que nous allons faire. Elijah ne m'a jamais menti, mais il y a un début à tout, non ? Je le vois s'approcher de moi doucement, comme toujours et il vient s'agenouiller devant moi. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il fait ça mais je dois avouer qu'il est beaucoup moins impressionnant dans cette position que lorsqu'il me surplombe comme le faisait toujours Mikael. Elijah pose une main sur mon genoux et me parle doucement :

" **Tu es prêt à partir ?"**

Mon cerveau me crie que non, mais je hoche la tête quand même. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois juste attendre et voir ce qu'il va se passer. Il serre légèrement mon genou et se relève. Il attend que je fasse de même avant de poser sa main sur mon dos et de me diriger comme ça vers la porte d'entrée. Son contact me rassure un peu mais ça n'empêche pas mon coeur de s'accélérer à chaque pas qui nous rapproche de la sortie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer et ça m'angoisse. En passant devant le salon, je jette un coup d'oeil et je vois le reste de la famille devant l'écran carré d'où sortent des images et du son. Enfin, ils sont tous occupés à faire autre chose que de regarder cette chose, mais ils sont ensemble. Lorsque je franchis le pas de la porte d'entrée, je me demande si c'est la dernière fois que je les vois.


	19. Bonus 3

**POV Niklaus**

Une fois dehors, Elijah me dit de l'attendre près de la voiture, qu'il a oublié quelque chose dans la maison et qu'il me rejoint juste après. J'essaye de me dire que ce n'est rien, que ce n'est pas mauvais signe pour moi. Je m'approche doucement du véhicule, regardant tout autour de moi. Ca me fait bizarre de me retrouver seul dehors, avec pour seul consigne de rester là. Jamais Mikael n'aurait fait ça, il aurait eu trop peur que je parte je suppose. Et aujourd'hui, mon cerveau me dit de fuir loin tant que je le peux encore. Mais mon coeur me dit de faire confiance à Elijah et il me rappelle que le brun n'a jamais essayé de me faire mal et que je peux lui faire confiance.

Je décide d'écouter le deuxième et je viens me mettre près de la voiture. Ca, c'est un objet moderne que je connais. Mikael s'en servait pour m'amener aux différentes chasses et à ceux qui louaient mes services. J'attends environ deux minutes, avant qu'Elijah sorte de la maison, je le vois froncer les sourcils et je me demande ce que j'ai fait de mal. Je baisse les yeux, cherchant à avoir l'attitude la plus innocente possible pour limiter les répercussions. Ca ne marche pas à tous les coups, surtout avec Mikael mais ça limite parfois la casse.

J'entends Elijah s'approcher et il vient se poster juste devant moi avant de me demander :

" **Pourquoi tu es vers le coffre ?"**

Je regarde autour de moi. Un coffre ? Mais de quel coffre il parle ? Elijah doit voir mon incompréhension car il reformule la question :

" **Pourquoi tu es à l'arrière de la voiture ?"**

Mais c'est toujours là que Mikael m'a fait voyager, dans une cage ensorcelée pour que je ne puisse pas m'échapper. Il y a une autre façon de faire ? Il me prend la main et m'amène vers le devant de la voiture. Il ouvre une porte et m'explique :

" **Assieds-toi là Niklaus. Je me doute que ton comportement est causé par quelque chose qu'a fait Mikael mais je ne suis pas lui. Tu voyages, ici, comme une personne normale et pas dans le coffre ou je ne sais où."**

Elijah se trompe, je ne suis pas une personne normale. Je ne suis qu'un monstre, une abomination… Mais je fais ce qu'il me dit et il passe une espèce de sangle devant mon torse. Je me contracte immédiatement et encore une fois la panique m'envahit. Pourquoi est ce qu'il m'attache ? Qu'est ce qu'il va me faire ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne veut pas que je fuis ? Je ferme les yeux, mais je ne lutte pas. Je sais que cela ne servirait à rien, sauf à être blessé mais ma respiration et mes battements de coeur sont nettement plus rapides alors que l'incompréhension m'envahit. Mon cerveau me crie qu'il m'avait prévenu, que j'aurais mieux fait de fuir tout à l'heure et qu'il m'avait dit que cette "famille" allait se débarrasser de moi.

Je sens alors une main se poser sur ma joue et une voix pénétrer mon cerveau embrouillé par la peur :

" **Chuttt, calme toi Niklaus. Ecoute moi, ça s'appelle une ceinture de sécurité. Ca permet de te protéger en cas d'accident et regarde, tu peux très facilement la détacher toi-même, en appuyant juste ici. D'accord ?"**

Je baisse le regard alors qu'il appuie sur le bouton, la "ceinture de sécurité" se rembobine et je suis libre de nouveau. Je peux respirer plus facilement. Je regarde Elijah qui me sourit toujours, même si je peux lire quelque chose que je ne comprends pas vraiment dans son regard. On dirait un peu comme de la peur mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Je me demande si c'est moi qui lui fait peur. J'effraie la plupart des gens, mais Elijah n'est pas comme les autres. Il est patient avec moi, même si je le fruste certainement souvent. J'espère honnêtement qu'il dit vrai et que je vais revenir avec lui tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas envie de quitter ce frère. Je ne connaissais pas ce terme mais c'est devenu un de mes mots préférés depuis ma rencontre avec Elijah. Il est prêt à me faire découvrir plein de nouvelles choses comme cette "ceinture de sécurité" qu'il est en train de rattacher. Encore une fois, je me contracte un peu. Je déteste être attaché. Parfois Mikael, m'attachait à un arbre, au milieu de la forêt quand j'étais enfant pour attirer les loups garous et qu'il puisse les tuer. Elijah ne ferait jamais ça, non ? D'ailleurs, le brun prend doucement ma main et l'amène vers le bouton avant de me faire appuyer dessus. Encore une fois, la ceinture se rembobine et je peux respirer plus facilement. Elijah me sourit de plus belle alors que je le regarde :

" **Tu vois, tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu peux la détacher tout seul."**

Bon, il réattache pour le troisième fois l'objet de torture avant de fermer la porte et de faire le tour de la voiture. Je ne le lâche jamais du regard, j'ai le doigt posé sur le bouton pour me détacher si jamais j'ai besoin mais il vient simplement s'asseoir sur le siège à côté de moi. S'il voit mon stress, il ne dit rien. Je le regarde s'attacher avec sa propre "ceinture de sécurité". Je ne comprends pas trop l'intérêt car d'après ce que je sais sur les vampires, on guérit très vite de nos blessures, tant qu'on se nourrit correctement. Mais je ne dis rien, de toutes façons je ne peux pas le faire et surtout, je ne m'amuserais pas à remettre en question les actions d'Elijah. Donc je me tais comme toujours et j'observe autour de moi. C'est étrange d'être à cette place de la voiture, ça change tout. Puis il y a de la musique qui sort de je ne sais où et qui remplit l'habitacle. J'ai remarqué qu'Elijah aimait beaucoup cet art et il en écoute à longueur de journée. J'aime bien aussi car ça contraste totalement avec le silence de ma cellule. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que mon frère m'ait dit la vérité et que nous allions voir Camille et non qu'il me ramène dans ma prison...


	20. Bonus 4

**POV Elijah**

J'essaye de rester calme même si la scène qui vient de se passer me met hors de moi. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que père a fait subir à Niklaus pour qu'il veuille monter dans le coffre, puis qu'il ait peur de la ceinture de sécurité. J'aimerais tellement qu'il me parle, qu'il me dise ce qu'il a subi pour que je puisse l'aider. Imaginer est bien pire que savoir… quoique dans le cas de Mikael, je me demande si c'est vrai. C'était un as pour tout ce qui était torture ou autre d'après mes sources et je suis certain qu'il a fait pas mal d'expérimentations sur Niklaus.

Je regarde mon petit frère assis près de moi, je peux voir qu'il est un peu tendu même si ça va mieux que tout à l'heure. Il se pose sûrement tout un tas de questions, se demandant à quelle sauce il va être mangé. Je ne sais pas comment le rassurer, je vois bien qu'il ne me croit pas totalement quand je lui dis qu'il n'a plus rien à craindre. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, ah ça non. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir d'être traumatisé ? J'ai passé 25 ans avec Mikael et j'ai vu les traces qu'il m'a laissées alors qu'il me traitait comme son fils. Pour Niklaus, c'était bien pire, 1000 ans aux mains d'un homme qui le considérait comme un moins que rien. Au fond de moi, j'en veux à mère de n'avoir rien fait pour lui. Avec ses pouvoirs magiques, elle aurait pu le protéger, elle aurait pu le ramener à son vrai père mais non, elle a préféré le laisser aux mains d'un monstre. En même temps, elle a bien livré sa fille aînée à sa soeur… Je soupire, avant de faire un sourire rassurant à Niklaus. J'ai remarqué qu'il n'aimait pas trop ce genre de bruits, que cela le stressait en règle générale. J'essaye d'éviter de le faire mais c'est difficile de mettre de côté 1000 ans de petites manies.

Lorsque nous arrivons en ville, le stress commence à monter pour moi aussi. Je me demande comment cela va se passer. Est-ce-que Niklaus va bien réagir face à Camille ? Est-ce-qu'il ne va tout bonnement pas péter un plomb ? Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il soit fort, certainement plus fort que moi maintenant qu'il boit du sang et je ne suis pas sûr d'être en mesure de le maîtriser si cela devenait nécessaire. Mais je ne veux pas le brider, je ne veux plus qu'il se sente faible. Ca aurait sûrement était facile pour Freya de lui jeter un sort pour limiter sa force mais je me refuse à faire ça. Mon petit frère ne me fait pas peur. Je suis bien conscient qu'il y aura certainement des victimes innocentes lorsqu'il apprendra à se gérer mais nous sommes tous passés par là et c'est un mal nécessaire. Je vais certainement en surprendre plus d'un, mais ce sont juste des dommages collatéraux. Et si cela aide mon frère a se sentir mieux alors je l'encouragerai.

Je gare ma voiture tout près du cabinet et je vois la rue pleine de monde. Je sens que cela va être le premier défi pour nous. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Niklaus et il regarde tout autour de lui, les sens en éveil. Il est nerveux, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être dans la foule mais il va falloir qu'il s'y fasse. Nous habitons près de la Nouvelle-Orléans et ses rues sont bondées jour et nuit que ce soit par des humains ou des vampires. Je souris doucement à mon petit frère pour essayer de le rassurer :

" **Nous allons sortir ici, d'accord ? Mais je vais rester avec toi tout le temps et tu vois la porte à quelques pas ? C'est là-bas que nous allons, il y aura moins de monde à l'intérieur. Reste dans la voiture, je vais faire le tour et venir te chercher."**

Je n'attends pas de réponse, de toutes façons il ne pourra pas me la donner. Je sors et je fais rapidement le tour de la voiture. J'ouvre sa portière, essayant de faire abstraction du monde qui nous entoure et des potentielles personnes qui me connaissent. Malgré que je ne sois pas là souvent, je reste un originel et je suis très connu dans la société vampirique. Personne n'osera m'approcher et m'interpeller dans la rue mais je sais que ma présence en ville ne passera pas inaperçue. Je m'en fiche, j'ai l'habitude d'être sous le feu des projecteurs mais pas Niklaus et il n'a pas besoin de ça maintenant. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je pense à en parler à Camille. Je commence à sérieusement envisager de partir quelques temps, loin de tout avec le blond, même loin de notre famille. A mon avis, ça lui fera le plus grand bien et quand il se sentira mieux, je le ramènerai dans cette ville. Mais bref, ça sera pour plus tard, pour le moment, il faut qu'il sorte de la voiture et que nous allions jusqu'au cabinet de la psy :

" **Niklaus, viens. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je vais rester avec toi tout le temps et nous ne serons pas dehors très longtemps."**

Je fronce les sourcils en le voyant essayer de se lever alors qu'il est toujours attaché :

" **Tu te souviens comment détacher ta ceinture de sécurité ?"**

Il hoche la tête et se détache. Je souris, car au moins, même s'il a peur, il m'écoute et il est concentré. Nous marchons rapidement vers le cabinet, je me mets légèrement devant lui pour nous frayer un passage et je fais toujours bien attention à ce qu'il me suive. Il garde la tête baissée et il joue avec ses doigts. Ces deux éléments montrent qu'il est nerveux, sans parler de son coeur qui bat la chamade. Mais malheureusement, nous sommes obligés de passer par là, il faut qu'il sorte, il faut qu'il découvre le vrai monde et il faut qu'il voit cette psy. Enfin, on va à un premier rendez-vous et selon comment ça se passe, on verra pour la suite. Je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en elle et je n'aime pas trop aller voir des humains pour des problèmes de vampires. Mais Rebekah voulait absolument que ce soit elle, je me dis qu'il n'y a rien à perdre. Puis de toutes façons, je ne connais pas grand monde dans cette ville, encore moins de psychologue.

Lorsque nous rentrons dans le cabinet, je me dirige vers la secrétaire avec Niklaus à mes côtés. J'aurais pu lui dire d'aller s'asseoir mais je sais que cela l'aurait plus effrayé qu'autre chose et nous n'avons pas besoin d'en rajouter. Nous marchons donc côte à côte, mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'atteindre le comptoir qu'une jeune femme blonde m'interpelle :

"Elijah, enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je suis Camille et Rebekah m'a beaucoup parlé de vous."

Ca y est, nous y sommes. Reste à espérer que tout se passe bien.


	21. Chapter 21

**POV Camille**

Lorsque je sors de mon cabinet avec un de mes patients, je vois passer un homme brun ayant sans aucun doute confiance en lui. Il émane de cette personne une certaine aura qui vient avec les années d'expérience. Je dirai même avec les siècles pour celui-ici, puisque je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaître Elijah Mikaelson. Rebekah m'a beaucoup parlé de lui et elle m'a montré des photos. Malgré la distance qui les sépare généralement, elle tient beaucoup à lui et je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait le voir plus souvent.

Le brun est suivi d'un homme blond, beaucoup plus réservé. Il semble perdu et la seule chose qui l'empêche de fuir est Elijah, sans aucun doute. Je sais que j'ai rendez-vous avec ces deux là dans quelques minutes. Lorsque Rebekah m'a appelée en me suppliant de me libérer du temps pour une séance avec son frère nouvellement retrouvé, j'ai longtemps hésité. Est-ce-que je suis réellement en capacité de l'aider ? Je ne suis pas sûre, je commence à peine ce métier. Mais la blonde sait être persuasive puis, je suis la seule psy connaissant l'existence des vampires et tout un tas des secrets de cette famille. Oui Rebekah est bavarde et je me demande comment ils ont fait pour ne pas être retrouvés par leur père vu la vitesse à laquelle elle m'a révélé certaines choses.

Je dis rapidement au revoir à mon patient avant de me diriger vers les deux hommes et d'interpeller le brun :

"Elijah, enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je suis Camille et Rebekah m'a beaucoup parlé de vous."

Il se retourne vers moi et je peux lire une certaine méfiance dans son regard. Je pense qu'il n'a pas beaucoup confiance en mes capacités et ça ne va pas beaucoup nous aider. J'essaye de rester sûre de moi lorsque je lui souris. Et je regarde ensuite Niklaus, qui s'est légèrement caché derrière son frère. Je sais qu'il ne peut pas parler notre langue et cela risque d'être compliqué. Rebekah m'a dit qu'Elijah ferait le traducteur si besoin mais j'aimerais pouvoir me débrouiller seule, sans lui. Je m'approche doucement du blond, tout en gardant une certaine distance pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage. Je lui souris et lui parle lentement :

"Bonjour Niklaus, je suis Camille."

En même temps, je mets une main sur ma poitrine pour qu'il comprenne que c'est mon prénom. Elijah et Rebekah lui ont certainement déjà dit, mais je préfère faire les présentations. Je montre ensuite mon bureau du bras et cette fois-ci, je m'adresse au brun :

"Allons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus à l'aise."

Et loin du monde qui semble stresser Niklaus. Je les laisse rentrer en premier et je ferme ensuite la porte derrière nous, tout en les observant. Autant, Elijah est en train de regarder le bureau, jugeant certainement mes goûts en décoration, autant Niklaus reste la tête baissée, immobile. Il attend certainement les prochaines instructions. Avant même que je ne les invite à s'asseoir, l'aîné amène le plus jeune vers le canapé et ils s'installent tous les deux, l'un à côté de l'autre. Malgré qu'il y ait largement la place sur le divan, leurs épaules se touchent. D'ailleurs, Elijah passe un bras derrière le dos du canapé et je prends ça comme un signe de protection, comme tous les gestes qu'il a eus envers Niklaus depuis le début de notre rencontre. Le brun peut duper beaucoup de monde mais pas moi. Malgré son calme apparent, je sais qu'il est prêt à mettre le blond en sécurité à tout instant.

Je viens m'asseoir en face d'eux, faisant comme si ça ne m'avait pas dérangée qu'Elijah prenne ses aises. J'ai l'habitude avec cette famille qui se croit au-dessus de tout. Combien de fois j'ai surpris Rebekah à fouiller chez moi ? Elle a même mis des poches de sang dans mon frigo sans me demander. Mais l'arrogance des Mikaelsons n'est pas le sujet du jour, alors j'entame la conversation avec Elijah. J'espère qu'en voyant que tout va bien, Niklaus se détende un peu :

"Alors Elijah, dites moi comment ça se passe avec Niklaus."

"Bien."

D'accord, j'espère qu'il va un peu plus étoffer ses réponses car je ne vais pas pouvoir les aider autrement. J'essaye de continuer comme si de rien n'était :

"Rebekah m'a dit que Niklaus était assez craintif pourtant."

"Si vous en avez déjà parlé avec notre soeur, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me reposez la question."

Rebekah m'avait prévenue qu'Elijah n'était pas très enthousiaste, ça se confirme. Mais malheureusement pour lui, j'ai l'habitude d'avoir des patients plus ou moins réfractaires, je finis toujours par savoir ce que je veux. Parfois il ne faut quelques minutes, d'autres fois des heures mais ils m'ont tous parlé. Tous, sans aucune exception. Bon, je n'arriverai peut-être pas à faire parler Niklaus. Quoique, il lui faut peut-être juste un déclic. Mais d'abord, occupons nous du grand frère. Je suis certaine que si Elijah se détend en ma présence, le blond en fera de même. D'après mes brèves observations et mes discussions avec Rebekah, Niklaus est comme une éponge qui absorbe les émotions de son aîné. Je me reconcentre donc sur Elijah et je continue de lui sourire :

"Oui mais vous passez beaucoup plus de temps avec Niklaus qu'elle. J'aimerais donc avoir vos sentiments sur votre frère. Vous savez, je veux seulement l'aider à aller mieux, qu'il se sente plus à l'aise dans ce nouveau monde."

Je ne pensais pas jouer la carte grand frère aussi tôt, mais elle a de grandes chances de marcher. Elijah ferait beaucoup de choses pour Niklaus, après tout, il l'a cherché pendant plus de 1000 ans. Mais malgré mes espérances, le brun joue au même jeu pendant toute la séance. Il ne répond pas à mes questions, ne me donnant aucune information sur le blond. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est observer le plus jeune et remarquer à quel point il est stressé d'être ici. Cela ne l'aide pas, mais alors pas du tout et c'est ce que je dis à Elijah :

"Vous savez Elijah, ce n'est pas comme ça que Niklaus va se remettre de ce qu'il a vécu."

Il relève la tête pour me regarder avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres :

"Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce qu'il a vécu."

Comme toujours, je reste calme, tout en essayant de lui faire entendre raison :

"Non, je ne peux pas et vous non plus d'ailleurs. Mais je peux vous donner les cartes pour qu'il se sente mieux, qu'il soit capable de sortir sans avoir peur, qu'il ne sursaute pas à chaque contact physique, qu'il fasse moins de cauchemars. Je ne dis pas que ça sera facile et rapide. Je ne dis pas non plus que je sais exactement comment faire et que j'y parviendrais seule. Je dis juste, que je peux vous guider pour aider Niklaus. Je ne peux pas le faire sans vous. Vous pourrez peut-être le faire sans moi mais ça sera certainement plus long. Pour vous je ne suis certainement pas la meilleure personne pour comprendre. Je suis juste une jeune humaine mais il est traumatisé Elijah. Il est traumatisé comme des humains le sont. Il ressent des émotions comme un humain. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas l'aider. Enfin si, je ne pourrai pas l'aider si vous continuez comme ça."

Je me lève et lui souris :

"C'est à vous de faire un choix Elijah. Vous savez comment prendre rendez-vous et Rebekah a mon numéro de téléphone. Nous pouvons aussi nous dire adieu et ne jamais nous revoir. C'est vous qui voyez. Mais pensez à une seule chose : pensez à votre frère. Je sais que vous le faites depuis 1000 ans et je suis certaine que vous saurez prendre la bonne décision."

J'ouvre la porte de mon bureau pour lui signifier que la séance est finie. Lorsqu'ils sont partis tous les deux, je m'adosse au mur et soupire. Je sais que j'ai joué un coup de poker là mais j'espère qu'Elijah prendra la bonne décision. Et surtout, j'espère que quelqu'un les aidera même si ce n'est pas moi. Niklaus mérite de ne plus souffrir.


End file.
